SIN DECIR NADA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Esta es una adaptacion de un cortometraje con el mismo nombre, si bien tiene y fue respetado lo que se representa en dicho corto, tambien le puesto de mi imaginacion, asi pues espero les guste, Fate es una chica introvertida la cual esta enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi, Fate se siente tan atraida que siempre la fotografia, que pasara cuando Nanoha lo descubra?... One-shot o Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

SIN DECIR NADA

.

.

.

Que tal, bueno si están leyendo esto quiere decir que les llamo la atención, esto en si es una adaptación a un cortometraje que me llamo la atención, y el título es el mismo que el del cortometraje, como ya dije es una adaptación, aunque el corto me parecido muy bueno e interesante, por toda la realidad de la historia, creo que pudieron haberle dado otro final, yo que se pero bueno aun asi no le quita lo interesante y si gustan verlo pueden buscarlo en you tube bajo ese nombre, aguas y póngale que es un corto metraje por que luego sale cada cosa, que nada que ver, en fin lo adapte al Nanofate por que me gusto imaginármelo con esta pareja tan linda, bien si ustedes gustan puede volver two-shot, para que se vea también el punto de vista de Nanoha(Veronica), en vista de que se aborda mas a Fate(Sofia), y a ella es mas breve si acaso unos instantes, claro que también le he puesto de mi propia cosecha jeje, bien espero les agrade sin mas diviértanse con la lectura.

.

.

Oh claro, tambien he de mencionar brevemente que si quieren que lo actualize pronto deberá enviarme algunos reviews, no me gusta hacer esto, pero jejeje la verdad me gustaría saber si les agrada la idea, bien otro aviso el capitulo de FORZADO AMOR, lo estoy trabajando, asi que tambien ya casi lo podrán leer, bien sin mas pueden seguir adelante con esto.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: PRIMERO COMO SABRAN MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA, NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN SI NO ME PERTENECE, AUN QUE SI CIERTAS COSAS, YA SABRAN, BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO LEER.

.

.

.

P.O.V. FATE

.

Todo se encuentra oscuro, enciendo la luz roja y puedo ver el grifo gotear, debajo del agua, algunas fotografías.

.

.

"_ME GUSTARIA MOSTRALE MI CUARTO OSCURO"_

_._

Fotografías mías pegadas en las paredes, de mis pies, de mi rostro, mi cara fotográfica esperando.

Reflexiono tranquilamente, mientras me encuentro en dicho lugar trabajando cuidadosamente, en la fotografía que acabo de reflejar, alrededor se puede vislumbrar el pequeño lugar donde día a día arduamente, antes o después de la escuela le dedico tiempo a revelar, las imágenes más lindas, que tengo de ella.

Observo fotografías de ella, enfocada exclusivamente a ella, alguna con sus amigas, en su grupo, su ambiente.

.

"_DECIRLE QUE ELLA ES LA QUE PRODUCE LOS COLORES QUE ME GUSTAN"_

_._

Castaño con tintes cobrizos, azul con toques violetas, rojo como sus labios, blanco como sus dientes, los colores que mas me gustan son aquellos de los que ella se muestra dueña, siento mi corazón latir rápido y casi lo puedo escuchar con tan solo ver su fotografía.

.

"_PERO SE QUE SI MAÑANA YO FALTARA AL COLEGIO, ELLA NI SIQUIERA LO NOTARIA"_

.

Pienso negativamente y es que no puedo evitarlo, no soy una de las personas mas sociables que puedan existir en el planeta, las poca relaciones que tengo se limitan a Lindy-okasan, Chrono-onechan y por supuesto mi siempre fiel compañera de juegos Arf, mi adorada perrita, aquella a la cual jamás le dejo entrar en ese cuarto.

Aun asi, eso no me detiene en lo que hago, sigo trabajando en el negativo, lo tomo y la admiro un poco dejo, la muestra aun lado.

"_ME GUSTA PENSAR QUE ALGUN DIA NOS SENTEMOS JUNTAS EN DESCANSO A JUGAR ALGUNA BOBERÍA…"_

_._

Tomo el papel que me permitirá inmortalizar, una escena fantástica, sumerjo en el agua, el papel, y con unas pinzas especiales, todo con muchísima precaución, pues no quiero arruinarla, esto es sumamente delicado.

Siempre he creido que podríamos llegar a conocernos, ha ser amigas, quizás…

"_Y EN ESE JUEGO TOCARLE LAS MANOS"_

Mientras espero unos cuantos segundos, dejo el papel hacia el fondo, allí donde el agua hará su trabajo.

Quizas… algo mas… algo mas

"_ROBARLE UNA SONRISA_

El tiempo no es tan largo, solo cuando se trata de esperar, que su sola imagen aparezca allí. Levemente comienzo a apreciar una imagen muy distante aun, solo un poco.

Mas… profundo, algo que me permita verle sonreir, pero no cualquier sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, única, solo para mi.

.

"_Y QUE LO DISFRUTE ASI COMO YO LO HAGO CUANDO LA VEO DESDE LEJOS"_

_._

Las imágenes ya aparecen, emergen para dejarme apreciar, solo un poco de su gran veldad. El agua hace un trabajo completamente exitoso cuando se trata de ella. Las ondas de agua se dispersan y me dejan admirar su rostro concentrado observando su propia imagen frente a un espejo, tu rostro ladeado, su cabello sujeto en tu siempre fiel coleta ladeada.

Tan concentrada, tan tu, simple y llanamente tan tu. Observo tus ojos, que tratan de indagar o responder algo, aun que ciertamente no se que es, tus perfectas cejas con esa forma que solo hace que tu rostro se enmarque perfectamente. Tu pequeña y respingada nariz, tus bellos pomulos que te han hecho una clase de musa, perfecta para mi. Tus labios gruesos, que solo dios sabe cuanto anhelo degustar, saber que tan suave son, que sabor ocultan.

Observo el reloj especial, para cronometrar el tiempo, en el cual la imagen pueda adherirse al papel, no puedo fallar, con una imagen tuya, ya casi son los sesenta segundos que hacen falta. Y no puedo evitar pensar que yo soy la cazadora, en busca de las mejores partes de su presa, tan solo admirando en la lejanía, en una constante letanía, donde ella es sencillamente todo lo que quiero.

.

"_Y SI ALGUN DIA SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HAGO ME DARIA MIEDO TENER QUE VERLA"_

_._

Saco lentamente la foto y la observo a aun que la luz roja permite que no la aprecie cabalmente sé que cuando esté lista, admirare su belleza grabada en ella.

No puedo evitarlo, es algo innato, como en cualquier ser humano, un sentimiento fuerte, el temor, el miedo, el dolor.

Toco la foto, aun humeda, lentamente comprobando su estado, y tratando de imaginar que quizás su piel se sienta como este húmedo y viscoso papel.

.

"_POR QUE TAL VEZ PIENSE QUE SOY RIDICULA "_

_._

Tengo la imagen, ya entre mis manos, entre mis dedos, el papel ha copiado perfectamente el momento.

Se que sentiría vergüenza, pero no lo se, yo se que es verdad la vergüenza seria, grande muy grande, empero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa sino mas bien…

.

"_Y EMPIECE A BURLARSE DE MI COMO SUS AMIGAS"_

_._

…El hecho que me atemoriza mas, es pensar que ella pueda ser como sus amigas, sin sentir nada, un ser que por nuestra mutua juventud, no tenga escrúpulos, para burlarse y divertirse de los sentimientos, de los demás, me da miedo creer que tal vez ella solo me mire de esa misma forma, con desprecio, con asco.

.

"_PERO NO LO SABE POR ESO PREFIERO TENERLO A ESCONDIDAS"_

_._

Sigo observando la imagen grabada, ya de forma perpetua, y busco en ella algún indicio que me diga que es lo que tienes que me atrae de forma tan fuerte que no puedo evitar mis impulsos, que no dejo de desear observar de manera indefinida.

Que tienes tu?, que es lo que me hace seguir haciendo eso?, por que insisto en seguir adelante?.

Por que siempre me puedo sentir valiente, para tomarte una foto a escondidas, sin que te des cuenta, por que sigo con este secreto.

_._

"_DONDE NADIE PUEDA VERME"_

_._

Miro una ultima vez la foto, que en la que trabajado el dia de hoy, y la llevo donde pueda terminar su proceso de secado.

Se que aquí, en este cuarto, nadie podría burlarse de lo que hago, se que aquí a escondidas puedo revelar de forma oculta tu ser, sin que nadie lo pueda evitar, sin que nadie pueda juzgarme, a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño por querer acércame a ti.

Dejo las fotografías en el tendedero, junto a los otros negativos en los cuales ya he trabajado. Se que una vez terminado este trabajo, debo apresurarme a salir de aquí, antes de que se haga tarde.

Ya sin tanta precaución salgo del cuarto, no obstante aun que sigo cuidando que la luz no le de al cien por ciento a las nuevas fotos que tengo de mi bella musa.

Camino por mi recamara, en busca de mi mochila ya casi es hora de marchar al lugar mas amado y odiado por mi el colegio, aquel lugar que me permitió conocerla, el mismo que es sede y testigo de mi cariño por ella y de mi sufrir por que ella no me conoce.

.

FLASH BACK

.

Ahora dentro de la escuela, me dirijo a un sitio adecuado, estoy nerviosa, he llegado un poco apresurada y debido a ello no he podido observarle llegar, me encuentro en mi uniforme de gimnasia compuesto fielmente de un pequeño short deportivo azul, y la camisa igual solo que con el escudo del instituto en el lado derecho, estoy sentada en las gradas, esperando por ella, si estoy aquí también se debe a que como lo dije estuve algo atrasada el día de hoy y por eso el profesor de educación física me ha dejado en la banca, y siendo sincera se lo agradezco mucho, de forma inconsciente mis dedos tocan mis tenis, y mis pies que bailan nerviosamente.

Conmigo tengo a mi fiel compañera de disparos, y si me refiero a mi cámara, esta que me ha regalado Oka-san y Chrono, hace unos años cuando entre a este instituto, mi fiel amiga la cual he protegido, y cuidado por el valor sentimental que tiene para mi, ella fue con la cual comencé el hobby de la fotografía, el cual poco a poco fue haciéndose mas fuerte e importante para mi, tanto que Oka-san y mi hermano me fabricaron mi propio cuarto oscuro, donde descubrir las imágenes mas gratas, fue casi por esos meses que la vi a ella, a mi Musa, la chica de mis sueños.

El saco cuidadosa y rápidamente de su estuche, ella esta lista para disparar con su lente y captar las imágenes que yo desee, recuerdo cuando comencé, la primera fotografía que tome fue de mi hermano y mi Okasan. La tomo entre mis manos y la pongo a la altura de mi rostro, mis ojos detrás de la lente, mi linda cámara de Sony.

Enfoco suavemente la lente, y observo a mi alrededor nadie me ve, así es que ahora con el rostro oculto detrás de la cámara, enfoco el centro del patio hasta que mi objetivo aparezca frente a ella. Varias de mis compañeras siguen corriendo alrededor de la cancha, solas pues desean terminar el ejercicio del día de hoy, pasan frente a la cámara, la enfoco un poco mas necesito que la resolución salga de forma que la foto pueda capturar correctamente el fondo y el centro de la imagen que tomare.

.

_._

"_NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE ME LLAMO FATE"_

_._

_._

Y sin mas aparece frente a la lente, su camisa blanca impoluta, hace verla tan magnifica, su coleta ladeada, su rostro sereno, unos mechones rebeldes enmarcan su cara, pero lejos de hacerle ver mal, parece un ángel que se encuentra aquí en la tierra, se encuentra escuchando a su amiga pero se que quizás no le este prestando atención, si la tomo en este instante se que la imagen parecerá salida de alguna película, asi que no dudo y la capturo.

Sigue corriendo, hasta que el profesor indica que la clase ha terminado, y entonces se que pude ser que a continuación después de las duchas, pueda obtener algo mas.

.

.

Sigo a mis compañeras dentro de los vestidores, al llegar todas se encuentran como siempre, cada quien charlando animadamente con sus grupos, sobre si el nuevo profesor de gimnasia es muy guapo, y demás, algunas están acomodando sus cosas en las taquillas, mientras otras revisan sus bolsos deportivos en busca de su ropa.

Tal como se encuentran haciéndolo Hayate, alias la mapache, esta chica es parte del grupo de mi musa, la bella chica que me roba el aliento, su nombre lo se de memoria aun así, no me atrevo a pronunciarlo ni en mis pensamientos, pero volviendo a la Mapache esta chica es una reverenda picara, burlona, gatuna, y demás adjetivos que se puedan imaginar.

En este mismo instante siento mucha pena por Carim-san, una mas integrante de nuestro salón y mejor amiga de Hayate, y digo que siento pena por ella debido a que la mapache con su súper poder ha logrado encontrar algo con lo cual dejarla en vergüenza.

.

.

-UYY. Pero como asi?- la mapache

- Jajaja- ya se ha unido a ella Alissa, tomando su ropa interior.

-Mira estos calzones, Susuka- aventándoselos, quien los toma y sus ojos brillan de una forma intensa

-Muy bonitos- dice riendo y llamando a otra de nuestras compañeras – Subaru.

.

.

Entre esos instantes me he colado entre ellas y he buscado un buen asiento, con gran luz y buena distancia del objeto de mi obsesión, además el punto anterior aun que me permitió verla bien todos sus movimientos mientras llegaba, se observaba fijamente en el espejo como suele hacerlo después de la clase de Física, no me permitía admirar muy bien sus ojos, y a luz que en este momento ella desprende.

Mientras, me fijo que no me tome tanta atención escucho que pronuncia el mapache su nombre, al parecer quiere que siga el juego.

.

.

-NANOHA!- no me molesta escuchar su nombre, al contrario me gusta, pero mas me encantaría que fuese yo quien lo pronunciara.

Ella gira, le han aventado la ropa interior, y aprovecho ese instante para tomar mi cámara, y prepararla para lo que sea que pueda captar.

.

-Sale Nanoha- sigue llamándola, - No mentira… tenga ya te lo paso- escucho seguir al mapache metida en su juego.

.

Yo sigo alistando mi cámara, se que las demás se han retirado, ella tal vez se quede, o quizás se vaya.

.

-Ya venga, dejen se lo paso por que si no luego mamita la regaña, por que no lleva los calzones

-Dale, sus calzones rosados.

.

.

No he escuchado su voz, lo cual solo me dice que sigue aquí, aun veo su sombra en el piso, pero escucho a nuestras compañeras, que siguen cerca, sigo observando el estado de mi cámara, quiero que se encuentre bien el balance de blancos, que el zoom reaccione de forma correcta, que se encuentre lista para lo que sigue.

Escucho que nuestras compañeras a lo lejos, con sus juegos, pero yo estoy lista giro hacia donde esta ella, no me observa se encuentra en su mundo, tomo mi cara, oculto nuevamente mi rostro, y enfoco ella se encuentra ocupada con su cabello, lo trae suelto, lo alisa para volver a sujetarlo en su coleta. A lo lejos sigo escuchando a las demás gritar al agua, y cuando ellas han desaparecido y ella se encuentra ajustando su sujetador rosa, que es uno de sus colores favoritos, me pierdo en ciertos movimientos que se me figuran hipnóticos.

.

.

"_ME GUSTA CUANDO PARECE QUE SE DA CUENTA QUE LA OBSERVO"_

_._

Como en este instante, ella sigue arreglando su bra, alsando su cuello, se ve tan…

"_Y ME DEJA HACERLO"_

.

Tan sexi?, no se que me sucede, esto hace que un calor recorra mi cuerpo, tal parece que exponerme al peligro, hace que tome mas valor, o quizás mas cobardía.

Aun asi ahora nada me detendrá, ella esta concentrada en lo suyo, sigue mirando el espejo, su reflejo, su rostro serio.

Tomo la fotografía.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

Esta foto es la que acabo de revelar, el recuerdo me sigue atrapando, así como la mismísima imagen, he dejado que se seque, y he regresado por alguna de las fotos que le he tomado aquel día, pues aunque sea de esta forma ella me acompaña, tomo la de ella como el Ángel que tan suelta, sintiendo el aire por su rostro, ambas fotografías me gustan, pero esta me hace soñar, con que algún día pueda ver su rostro así de tranquilo, relajado, pero estando conmigo. Aun así las dos son especiales para mi y hoy, hoy me acompañaran, por que ella solamente de esta forma, es la única en que la tendré.

Salgo de mi cuarto oscuro, arf, ha estado muy tranquila y hoy no ha intentado entrar, mi mochila se encuentra lista sobre mi cama, la tomo y me la coloco en la espalda, tomo mi diario, aquel donde escribo mis pensamientos, mis poesías, y donde le tengo un pequeño álbum, un altar a mi musa, eso es lo que es, un altar para ella, tomo también mi cámara.

Salgo de mi recamara, y mis pasos se dirigen a aquellos pasillos en donde la conocí, aquel hermoso verano, y es que no puedo creer que amo, este instituto por ser mi cómplice para verla y observarla.

.

.

Sigo escuchando mi música, adoro imaginar con ciertas de ellas, ya que me hacen volar a un mundo donde ella está conmigo, ya llegue a mi lugar de tormento tortuosamente hermoso, me quito los audífonos, y la veo salir de un lugar, hablando por teléfono, camino y de forma lenta pero segura avanzo para poder escuchar, algo de esa conversación.

.

-Si, uhm…- algo no le parece- ya!

.

.

Sigo mi camino, escucho alguien que se acerca detrás de mi. No seria la primera vez que Suzuka y Arisa, se burlan de mi, claro que se que son ellas, al parecer no son capaces de distinguir que en esta ocasión no traigo los audífonos y que claramente puedo oírlas.

.

-Habia mucha gente en la fila.

-Que miras?

-La chica de la cámara

-Ella esta loca

.

Pero no dejo que eso me distraiga de mi objetivo, y eso es escuchar la conversación de la chica que quiero, la veo caminar frente a mi con su teléfono, va tan concentrada, y yo tan hipnotizada, abrazo fuertemente mi cuaderno.

Dentro de el tengo a las imágenes que me ha regalado, acaricio delicadamente y nerviosamente los bordes del papel que tiene grabado su imagen. La observo colgar y guardar su celular en el bolsillo derecho de la blusa.

Sigo caminando, pero lo que ocurre a continuación lo veo en cámara lenta, siento los pasos de alguien que vienen rápidamente, y siento mi cuero ser empujado hacia el frente con gran fuerza, de modo que solo puedo cerrar los ojos, ya que no podre evitar lo que viene ahora.

Y es que al ser empujada con esa fuerza, lo único que intento es detener mi cuerpo, de caer y de llevarme conmigo al objeto de mis ilusiones, mas sin embargo no puedo frenar a tiempo y le empujo levemente, y aun que pude parar de caer no pude evitar asi que mi cuaderno salga volando hacia el frente y que las fotografías salgan de dentro de el.

Rápidamente y aprovechando mi posición trato de tomar las fotografías de forma rápida, sin embargo Arisa y Suzuka, lo han hecho antes que yo. Aun que en mi defensa tengo que agregar que trate de evitarlo, empero no pude.

.

-Ay…

-Ahnn

-Ohh Que, que es esto?

-Nanoha!

.

Mientras yo me sigo, en el suelo, tratando de salvar la dignidad que me queda al evitar que vean los versos y las otras fotografías que no han podido apreciar. Aun así mientras me hago tonta en el piso, siento una mirada fija en mi. Y reúno el valor que me queda para mirarle, mientras escuchó a Suzuka y Arisa.

.

-Oah!, ella esta enamorada!- de forma burlona

-La chica de la cámara esta enamorada.

.

La miro a los ojos, de forma breve, mientras sigo acomodando mi libreta, pero no puedo evitar bajarla, al sentirme tan escrutada por su mirar azul cielo.

Tomo rápidamente mi libreta y las demás fotos, mientras las oigo burlarse y siento su mirar, una vez todas unidas, me levanto rápidamente.

.

-Hay!, vamos dale un besito,- anima Susuka

-Dale un besito pequeñito!- sigue Arisa.

.

Esto parece salido de una maldita película de suspenso, sus ojos miran como pidiendo una explicación, ella ve las imágenes que durante tanto tiempo llevo tomándolas, allí donde capturo y puedo observarle tratando de intentar adivinar que esconde por que no sonríe.

Siento si mirada airada sobre mi, sus ojos se ven claramente sorprendidos y molestos, yo levanto mi rostro, mientras trato de esconderme tras de mi libreta, como si esto sirvierse de algo, ella mira las fotos, y me mira de esa forma que se que no voy a soportarlo mas.

Mis mejillas se ponen coloradas a mas no poder, siento mis ojos resecos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se apoderen y dejen salir este sentimiento de dolor, ya que ella me ha mirado de una forma que no puedo describir, su rostro, y no puedo más, las lágrimas han opacado su imagen, y no puedo evitarlo. Hace ya varios segundos, siendo específica desde que nuestras miradas se han encontrado he dejado de escuchar las burlas, pues lo único que me importa es ella. Veo también su rostro sonrojado, aguantando también las burlas, pero no soporto que me mire así, con lastima, no sé qué piensa, sus ojos también están poniéndose llorosos pero ella lo soporta, mientras yo sigo alejándome poco a poco, y ella mira fijamente la foto.

Para este momento ella se encuentra, algo lejos de mi, y vuelvo a escuchar las burlas de Arisa y Susuka, también escucho al mapache correr hacia acá, se que esto solo empeorara.

.

-Uyyy, si ella si que esta enamorada!- siguen ambas, mientras el mapache viene rápidamente hacia acá, ya riendo.

.

Pero, es ese instante el que aprovecho, mientras Hayate quiere escuchar la buena nueva, y ella se queda mirando la imagen, solo que mis piernas me conducen lejos de allí. A lo lejos escucho brevemente su conversación.

.

-Hola!

-Hola!, que pasa?.

-Vamos.

.

Yo solo me alejo, quiero estar en otro sitio, cualquier otro si es posible, pero no puedo defraudar a Oka-san, ella me ha salvado de quedar sola en la vida, ella y mi One-chan esperan mucho de mi, es por eso que saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y me dirigo hacia el salon, mis piernas me llevan se que esto pasara.

.

-No, se que ve que no piensa esa chica- Escucho aun a Hayate

-Si!, ella esta enamorada- Siguen Arisa y Suzuka

-Nanoha, vamos- Hayate anima

-Ya voy- escucho su voz, la cual a penas escucho por lo bajo que es.

.

"_DEJO QUE ME VEA APENADA LLORANDO"_

_._

Sin embargo lejos de tratar de enfrentarle, solo puedo pensar que si ya me ha visto llorar, lo único que ahora necesito es que me siga viendo de esta forma, por ello tomo lo poco que me queda de vergüenza y me marche hacia el salon, donde tenemos clase.

_._

"_PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTA TANTO COMO SABER QUE PENSO"_

_._

Siendo completamente sinceras, si es verdad tuve miedo de enfrentarle, lo se y es que su mirada no hacia mas que lastimarme, que habrá sentido?, miedo?, asco?, horror?, cariño?, lastima?, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y buscar el significado de esa miradas.

_._

"_POR QUE NO VINO AL SALON SERA QUE LE CONTO A LA COORDINADORA Y AHORA ME VAN A LLAMAR"_

_._

Me pregunto?, que le habrá sucedido, quizás estaba tan molesta que prefirió hablar con algún maestro, quizás la coordinadora por acosarla, no puede ser encima de todo tal vez este en problemas. Esto no esta bien, lo menos que quiero es que Lindy-okasan se preocupe, ya ha hecho suficiente al darme un hogar al quedar sola, sin mi madre Precia y mi hermana Alicia.

_._

"_O TAL VEZ SE QUEDO SOLA COMO LA HE VISTO MUCHAS VECES SIN SONREIR"_

_._

Sera que se halla ido a esconder, al baño o detrás de la cancha de futbol, sus lugares favoritos cuando, quiere pensar en algo, tan concentrada, tan seria, ocultando algo, contándole secretos al aire, al césped, al agua, cuando toca su rostro.

_._

"_COMO SI ALGO LE PREOCUPARA"_

_._

Tratando que nadie descubra aquello, que ni siquiera yo he podido descubrir, eso que me atrae como una mosca hacia la luz, tratando de evitar que la gente sepa que ella tiene un secreto, secreto que solo comparte en esos pequeños momentos de soledad, cuando reflexiona, cuando se refresca, cuando disfruta del cielo, cuando puede ser ella misma, por el simple hecho de que nadie sabe quién es realmente.

_._

"_SERA ESO?"_

_._

Cuanto daría por saber si, lo que pienso está pasando, pero tal vez no lo sea y me he precipitado a pensar.

_._

"_O ESTARA INQUIETA POR LO QUE PASO?"_

_._

Es mas probable que aun este pensando en este incidente, que jamás debió de haber sucedido, ahora por ello nunca podre acercarme a ella.

_._

"_Y AL LLEGAR AL SALON"_

_._

Ahora me puedo imaginar, las cosas como puede ser muy probable que pasen, estoy casi segura que regresara, si eso hará, volverá, pero tratara de evitar recordar lo sucedido, pero nada será igual

_._

"_VA A ACERCARSE AL PUPITRE Y VA A DIBUJAR CON LAS HOJAS DETRÁS DE MI CUADERNO"_

_._

Ella se pondrá a dibujar, en su cuaderno tratando de dejar sobre esos dibujos, todos sus sentimientos, su enojo, su vergüenza, su pena, su desconcierto.

_._

"_O TAL VEZ __SIN DECIRME NADA__ ESCRIBA FATE EN MI BORRADOR MORDISQUEADO"_

_._

No se por que aun guardo ilusiones, de pensar e imaginar que tal vez escriba mi nombre, como tratando de estampar, de guardar para siempre algun sentimiento parecido al mio, capturando quizás algo de mi ser con tan solo escribir mi nombre.

Tratando de demostrar algo, un sentimiento oculto, tal como yo lo hago cuando le tomo fotografías.

_._

_._

_._

Sigo tratando de imaginar lo que pueda estar haciendo, cuando entro la profesora Signum, ella es una de las más serias, respetadas, una mujer alta de piel blanca, su inusual cabello color rosa, pero con un porte fuerte, su carácter es aguerrido, sus ojos azules, pero jamás como los de ella.

Entra por la puerta y saluda dando los buenos días, a todas mis compañeras, pidiendo que pongamos atención a su clase, debido a que esta es una escuela de alto rendimiento no se permite a casi nadie entrar en este colegio, solo se puede cumpliendo algunos requisitos, como ser mujer, tener altas notas, y estar en una familia importante. Este colegio es exclusivo de mujeres, es por ello que el contacto con los varones es reducido por no decir que nulo, el único profesor que tenemos es el de Gimnasia quien mas bien por sus rasgos algo femeninos parece una chica muy fea.

Desde mi lugar puedo observar claramente a las amigas de la chica dueña de mi corazón, jugar mientras, no le prestan atención a la clase de historia, y la verdad no las juzgo, yo tampoco lo hago, mas sin embargo no es completamente lo mismo, las escucho se que en este instante se divierten a costillas de lo que sucedió hace un rato, y la verdad no me molesta lo que hagan, pero si me preocupa lo que le haya podido suceder a aquella dueña de ojos zafiros que me roba el aliento.

.

.

-Oye Arisa, déjame ver- escucho a Suzuka entre susurros hablarle- ay, yo quiero ver- seguía.

-Espérame un segundo- dice mientras, se quita del agarre de su blusa

-Ya vi tiene corazones- alega

-Espera que termine- dice medio divertida

-Anda, que ya, me estoy desesperando- sigue

-Ya, ya, me espérate- dije

- Es?, la chica de la cámara?

-Esa de aquí es Fate

-Te quedo muy bonito

-Hay es que Fate es horrible

-La pasamos?

-La pasamos, anda vamos!

.

.

-Hey, ve esto- escucho susurros

.

.

Mientras escribo en mi libreta lo que Signum está dictando, una compañera me toca el hombro y me da una hoja de papel, lo abro y lo que veo no hace más que hacerme un poco de daño, aunque de reojo puedo observar que a Hayate, no le ha parecido muy bien pues mira a Arisa con molestia?.

Y no puedo evitarlo, me hundo en mi mesa-banco, pero escucho la puerta del salón abrirse, y se que es ella la miro levemente y escucho a Signum hablarle

.

-Hola, señorita Takamachi, por favor toma asiento.

-…-asiente.

.

Me acomodo un mechon de cabello que cae a mi rostro, y evito volver a mirarle. Sin embargo aun puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi, juego con mi cuaderno y algunas copias sobre la lección del dia de hoy, mientras les golpeo con mi lapiz y aun que no la veo puedo escuchar claramente que tratan de llamar su atención.

.

-Hay Nanoha, mira, mira-

-Si- solo es lo que sale de su boca, aun esta molesta

-Mira sus ojos!, mira!

-No mas, por favor, no mas

.

.

He visto, como ha tratado a sus amigas y siento que realmente esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse, su voz se escucha cansada, y aun que he intentado no verle, no he podido lograrlo. Mis ojos aun se encuentran bastante irritados, y se que quizás en cualquier momento me pueda quebrar, pero no es que sencillamente no puedo hacerlo, la miro y ella ha sentido mi mirar, puesto que ella también ha volteado a mirarme, y en este momento agradezco a dios que Lindy-okasan me halla dado su apellido. Puesto que ella se encuentra lejos de mi, y aun que no se que me quiere decir con esa mirada, no me detengo a pensar en ello ya que probablemente sea coraje y algo de miedo. Quito mi mirada de sobre la de ella y vuelvo a mirar al frente al igual que ella.

Pero sin poder volver a conseguir quitar mi vista de todos sus movimientos, hasta que finalmente, la campanilla marca la hora de salida y este calvario junto con ello, siendo pues asi, solo recojo mis cosas, y le veo salir, sus amigas tras ella.

.

-Nanoha!-Arisa

-Nano… Nano- Suzuka

-Nanoha-Arisa

-Que le pasara?- pregunta Hayate

.

.

Esa misma tarde, una vez que llegue a casa lo único que hice fue recostarme un rato, descansar de un dia tan duro psicológicamente hablado, gracias a Dios Chrono-onichan, se encontraba en la universidad, y habia avisado que se quedaría en casa de unos amigos suyos, y Lindy-okasan tuvo que salir sola ha algun viaje de negocios, por lo tanto me quede sola en casa, mirando una foto suya, pensando, recapacitando, mientras escuchaba música que me relajase, hasta que me arme de valor y tome el teléfono junto de mi buro, ese mismo dia antes de salir, le he pedido un gran favor a Signum y ese favor consistía en que me diese el numero telefónico de ella, asi pues ella no me lo daría nada mas por que si, por lo cual menti y dije que teníamos un trabajo juntas y debido a ello y a que confiaba en mi ya que era una de sus mejores alumnas, logre que me lo diera, pero el único motivo por el cual lo conseguí es para poder disculparme con ella, probablemente este molesta y realmente espero que pueda aceptar mis disculpas después de ello, ya vere como le hago para olvidarme de ella.

Asi pues tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, que para que mentir me lo he aprendido de memoria, y marco mientras miro aun su foto. Pero cuelgo, antes de que suene el primer bip, sigo mirando la fotografía, y vuelvo a tomar valor, esta vez si marco y espero a que me conteste, mientras aprieto mi falda por los nervios que me causa pensar que ella me conteste, sin embargo pasando los bip's y escucho a la contestadora.

.

.

-Hola, has comunicado a la casa de la Familia Takamachi, en este momento no nos encontramos, pero por favor deja tu mensaje y…..- cuelgo rápidamente y dejo el teléfono en su sitio.

.

.

El miedo se habia apoderado de mi, y por ello mejor dejo las cosas pasar. Mientras intento despejar mi mente y me quedo profundamente dormida, tanto asi que no sentí cuando llego Lindy-okasan de su viaje y me cambio la ropa, y es que aun que ya tengo 15 años, ella desde la adopción me trata como si de una niña muy pequeñita fuese, y no me quejo la verdad, realmente me siento vulnerable y por lo tanto siento que necesito amor.

Asi que también si no fuese por ella, hoy no me abría levantado, asi es que me fui como rayo, me bañe en un dos por tres, me cambie y me puse el uniforme agradezco que tenga uno para cada dia, y que ya los haya planchado con anticipación, y antes de salir de casa Lindy, me ha jalado la oreja y regresado para que me lleve mínimo mi desayuno, después salgo disparada hacia la escuela, una vez en la escuela respiro profundamente y después del sueño reparador de anoche he decidido por fin hablar con ella, con el objeto de mi facinacion, la dueña de los irirs zafiros, y de mis sueños, Nanoha.

Suspiro su nombre y evito desayunar, posiblemente sea mejor comer después de hablar con ella, asi que entro al aula correspondiente y espero pacientemente su llegada. Y veo como poco a poco el aula se va llenando, hasta que finalmente ha llegado la profesora Signum y es entonces cuando comienza el pase de lista.

.

.

-BANNIGS ARISA- escucho nombrar a sus amigas

-Aquí -contesta

.

.

Pero ella aun no llega, asi pues me voy poniendo nerviosa, tanto es asi que no me habia dado cuenta que ya llegamos a la "T" y me olvide de contestar.

.

.

-Takamachi Nanoha-la nombra

-…-pero no hay respuesta, sencillamente por que no esta

-Takamachi- vuelve a nombrarle, pero Hayate ha alzado la mano y ha contestado

-No, vino- simple y llano, y sinceramente me lo esperaba

.

.

Sigue con la lista, y mientras tanto, yo me carcomo la cabeza, pensando en como volveré a reunir valor para hablarle, disculparme.

.

.

.

"_TRATE DE DISTRAERME Y"_

_._

Creo que me he estado matando, de tanto pensar es mas que probable que ella no quiera que ni me le acerque es por eso que no vino, claro eso seria lo mas lógico, tal vez entonces, lo mejor sea sencillamente dejar las cosas como están, sencillamente asi yo me alejo y entonces asi quizás todo pueda volver a ser normal, asi que trato de dejar de pensar, pero…

_._

"_TERMINO VIENDO EL CHICLE DEBAJO DE SU PUPITRE"_

_._

Es que me es inevitable hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sus labios lo han tocado antes de proceder a ponerlo en su boca y con su lengua degustar el sabor que este poseyó, lo ha mordido de forma lenta, de gustando el sabor que este tiene, quizás menta, o fresas, me pregunto si así sabrá su boca, sus labios, será su lengua tan suave como el?, maldita sea me estoy desesperando aun mas.

_._

"_O EN LA FORMA EN QUE FLEXIONA SUS PIERNAS AL SENTARSE"_

_._

Dios mío, nunca he sido una pervertida ni nada por el estilo, pero dios sus piernas son tan sexis, y al sentarse se ven tan suaves, tan sensuales, son muy lindas, su solo figura, imaginarme sentarse, no debo retirar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

_._

"_Y MUEVE SUS PIES SIN ZAPATOS COMO HACIENDO HUEQUITOS EN EL PISO"_

_._

Y cuando esta nerviosa ella, sin que nadie la vea, se quita los zapatos y los mueve circularmente en el piso, cuando algo la hacer enfadar, cuando sencillamente no sabe una respuesta, lo hace, los mueve lenta si se trata de algo que sabe pero no recuerda, de forma mediana si el caso es que esta desesperada, como yo que no paro de mover mi lapicero, si ella los mueve muy rápido quiere decir que solo quiere marcharse.

_._

_._

A lo lejos escucho a Signum, llamar a quienes les podrá retardo, entre ellas yo por andar en la luna.

.

-Harlown T. Fate- dice

-…-solo alzo la mano, soy una persona de pocas palabras, como ella.

.

.

_-Disculpe profesora_

_- Si, dime Fate- anima_

_- será que puedo ir al baño?_

_-Pero como asi?- pregunto mientras observa rápidamente su reloj de mano- no acabamos de entrar?- me dice_

_-Por fa?- le pido con voz queda_

_-Esta bien vaya, pero no se demore- accede y salgo sin pensarlo dos veces._

_._

_._

_._

.

P.O.V. NANOHA

.

.

.

Sabia que había llegado tarde, y que la coordinadora me hubiese detenido, no me parecía buena idea, no después de todo, quería aclarar cierto asunto con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos borgoña, realmente ni siquiera prestaba atención completa. Y me sentía algo nerviosa y preocupada, esta mujer realmente puede ser un tormento, sus ojos color rojo aun que no comparables con la de ella, me podían poner bastante nerviosa, la señorita Fujino realmente podía ser terrorífica.

.

.

-Llegando a estas horas?- pregunta

-…- solo asiento

-Pues de una vez aprovecho, por que como tenemos programada la reunión de los padres…

.

.

Y claro como era de suponer no solo me detuvo por llegar tarde, sino que para preguntar por mis padres y algo sobre un banquete que quiere ofrecer, a mi sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado, aun que no puedo quejarme gracias a que ello son grandes de la industria gastronómica a mi no me ira tan mal, por llegar tarde hoy, y todo por que anoche me desvele pensando en ella.

Observo a la coordinadora asomarse levemente para ver el pasillo, mientras sigue hablando.

.

.

-y conversar con tus papas de eso, puede ser mañana a las nueve- dice, pero yo me encontraba concentrada en mirar al pasillo y observar pasar a la causante de mi distracción y como sabia que en ese momento estaba la oportunidad que deseaba, asi es que me arriesgue y entonces realice un movimiento.

.

-tu que crees?- termino de preguntar

.

Ella había entrado a los sanitarios, era ahora o nunca. Me muerdo el labio inferior, mientras volvía el rostro para verle y decirle de forma dócil.

.

-ehh, disculpe- mientras me giraba sobre mi propio eje, en clara señal de nerviosismo, por lo que pudiera decir-lo que pasa es que voy a llegar tarde a clases- dije señalando el salo, pero verdaderamente el salón era lo menos que me importaba.

-Ah bueno tranquila yo luego le mando el permiso a la profesora- dijo de forma delicada, pero me dio una sonrisa que no comprendí y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, y con la mano me indico que podía retirarme.

.

Así es que lentamente procedí a caminar, por aquel pasillo, donde hace apenas ayer sucedió el extraño acontecimiento, como lo llame. Ahora bien rápidamente camine hacia donde se encontraba mi objetivo, para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Entre al baño un poco nerviosa, por que sabia lo que sucedería a continuación y me daría mucho miedo equivocarme, asi es que una vez estando dentro, primero tengo conocimiento que ha estas horas nadie viene por lo temprano que es, segundo me asomo para comprobar ese hecho y me doy cuenta que la única que se encuentra aquí a parte de mi, es ella y me paro en el lavabo que se sitúa frente al baño del cual ella ahora esta saliendo.

.

.

.

P.O.V. FATE

_._

_._

"_TAL VEZ SOLO SE QUEDO DORMIDA Y AL YO VOLVER"_

_._

Pienso mientras camino, dirigiéndome al baño, que quizás probablemente, ella si vendrá, que se ha levantado tarde, que puede ser posible que cuando yo regrese al salon.

.

"_VA A ESTAR AHÍ, SIN HACER NADA SIN DECIRME NADA"_

_._

Ella estará allí, sentada en su pupitre, y me alegría la vida, si ella vuelve, aun que no me hable, aun que no se mueva a mirarme, como lo hizo ayer.

_._

"_LE CONTARA SUS SECRETOS AL LAPIZ QUE A VECES MUERDE"_

_._

Mordiendo, su lápiz, para evitar gritarle a alguien como a veces, quisiera hacerlo, para que nadie sepa, sus secretos, que le encanta tomar el aire fresco, que hasta el dia de hoy, ama tirarse en el césped y sentir su frescura, que se siente libre mientras esta sola.

_._

"_Y CON CADA MORDISCO IRA OLVIDADO LAS MIRADAS QUE INVENTE EN ELLA"_

_._

Y mientras, ella piensa en volar, en huir de aquí, dejara de recordar que le he observado, en la distancia, tan solo amándola a lo lejos, admirándola, soñando con ella, sintiéndome parte de ella, aun que solo fuese de manera momentánea.

_._

"_UN MOVIMIENTO," _

_._

Cada que camine, flexione las piernas, corra, muerda su lápiz, se tire al césped, se muerda los labios…

_._

"_SUS OJOS,"_

_._

El zafiro que amo, equiparable al mismísimo cielo, tan reluciente, tan llamativo, tan profundo que me perdería una eternidad aun que solo me mirara una vez mas…

_._

"_SUS MANOS QUE ALGUN DIA, ME INVITARIAN A HACERME"_

_._

Sus tersas, suaves, y hermosas manos pudieran haberme tocado, el rostro, el brazo, aquellas manos que adoraría poder entrelazar con las mías, las cuales serían el reflejo de aquello que tanto anhelo tener, de forma literal entre las mías, aquellas que tanto he anhelado besar, sus dedos, nudillos, su palma, aquellas que algun dia me harían una seña que seria una invitación… esta vez no lo harán.

_._

"_HOY NO"_

_._

Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, ya que jamás, jamas me vera otra vez, nunca lo hara, sabia que era improbable que lo hiciese pero aun asi, aun quedaba la ilusión.

_._

"_YA MEJOR LA OLVIDO"_

_._

Si, el olvido será lo mejor, dejar esto en el pasado, eso solo en el olvido… Me lo repito como un mantra, debo dejar de pensar en ella, olvidarla, después de todo ella y yo nunca podríamos tener algo…

Por que ella no te ama fate, me grita mi cabeza, mi conciencia dice que esto que hice esta mal, mi educación me exige alejarme de ella, pero mi corazón, mi corazón grita por estar y sr solo de ella.

Dejalo, ya le dice mi cerebro a mis sentimientos… solo olvida…olvida…olvida

_._

_._

Todo esto lo repensaba, en mi cabeza, esta era la mejor idea que pude haber tenido me digo a mi misma, mientras me encuentro en el baño, y aun que durante unos instantes me siento segura aquí a dentro, es momento de enfrentar la realidad.

Ahora, lo mejor será regresar al salon, me digo a mi misma para poderme reponer, y evitar pensar en ella, debo hacerlo, entonces abro la puerta del baño.

_._

_._

_P.O.V. NANOHA_

_._

_._

Al fin, veo abrirse a puerta, ella se aseguraba de algo adentro, respiro y la veo salir, ella levanta el rostro y me ve, su mano izquierda posada en una de las paredes del pequeño baño, y la otra en la puerta, su rostro refleja sorpresa, solo es un instante, por que ella sale, y enseguida oculta su rostro del mio, la veo caminar a paso raundo, y situarse a mi lado sin mirarme fijamente, abrió un poco el grifo y me observaba un momento a través del espejo, para después concentrarse en la tarea de lavarse las manos, durante todo este tiempo estuve tomando fuertemente mi mochila, y observe todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, para cuando termino de lavarse las manos, me sorprendi al darme cuenta que al seguir sus movimientos mi cuerpo se habia estado moviendo en su mismo compas, ella cerro la llave del agua y se seco las manos en su falda, miro mis ojos levemente, y volvió a agachar su mirada, tratando de pasar a un lado mio, sabia que debía actuar ya, por acto de reflejo mi mano izquierda tomo la suya, para impedir que se fuera.

Y entonces le llame.

_._

_._

_-FATE_

_._

_._

_P.O.V. DE FATE_

_._

Para mi todo estaba tomando un rumbo desconocido, en serio no entendía que pasaba, yo había tomado ya mi resolución dejarle, olvidarle, disculparme, y después de eso continuar mi vida, si es que pudiera, sin embargo la vida parecía en empeñarse en que no dejara de crucificarme por mis actos, por mis sentimientos, por todo, pues al yo salir de baño la encontré, mirando fijamente en mi dirección y admito que cuando la vi tuve mucho miedo, una sensación de que una corriente me atravesaba me invadio por completo, su mirar era algo que no podía tolerar, asi pues baje la cabeza y decidi concentrarme en lo que debía de hacer para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

.

Llegue al lavabo, y observe de reojo por el espejo y allí estaba mirándome, esto me puso nerviosa, dios que debía de hacer, termine de lavarme las manos, y si lo admito me estuve demorando un ratito solo para sentir su cercanía, tal vez jamas estaría tan cerca de ella como ahora, siendo solo nosotras, solo ella y yo en este espacio, compartiendo una intimidad un tanto desconcertante.

A finalizar mi labor era la hora de escapar, de regresar tal cual ambas a nuestro sitio, ella con sus amigas y yo a ser la nueva burla de todo el salon y en unas semanas la escuela entera…

Y como si no fuera ya suficiente tortura el hecho de saber que ella estaba allí, para con su mirar hacerme sentir peor, asi que me seque las manos en la falda, el agua y el sudor de mis manos por el nerviosismo que me causaba, solo aumentaba mis ganas de salir corriendo, pero lo que paso jamás crei que pasaría ella me llamo, por mi nombre.

.

-Fate- su dulce voz- su mano tomando la mia, impidiendo irme, no hay forma exacta de describir lo que sentí, en ese instante.

_._

Su mano sosteniéndome firmemente, su mirada, no entendía que pasaba, pero al verle, mi mente como en piloto automático actuó, yo le debía una disculpa, no, no una disculpa no, necesitaba pedirle perdón, porque había hecho invadí su privacidad, me obsesione, me enamore, pero eso no justificaba mis acciones. Asi que aprovechando que ella estaba ahí y que miraba con un dejo de lastima debía aprovechar, para que al menos mi conciencia me dejara tranquila.

Pero ella hizo de nuevo algo inesperado, de su coleta ladeada, tomo el moño oscuro que llevaba y me lo acomodo, en la parte final de mi cabello, atándolo de la parte final, me acomodo el flequillo, mientras, yo me quede estática sin comprender, mirando el suelo, sintiendo sus tersas y suaves manos, acariciar mi cabello, mis mejillas, y sentir posar su nariz en mi frente, mientras sus manos tomaban mi mentón para que la mirar directamente a los ojos.

Y como si sus labios fuesen un imán, mi mirar se centró nuevamente en ellos, quería sentirlos, así como había sentido sus manos, probarlos, morderlos, succionarlos, saborearlos hasta el cansancio pero mi moral, dictaba que no, esto era un sueño, sus caricias me las regalo un regalo que siempre llevaría en mi corazón, en mi mente y del cual seria mentirosa si dejara que no lo había disfrutando, sus manos seguían acariciando mi cabello, busque su mirada, la sorprendí mirándome también los labios, realmente esto estaba pasando?, o solo era un sueño?, mis ojos jugaban conmigo?, yo no podía mirarla simplemente, no esto no estaba pasando me dije, sentí su mano nuevamente en mi mentón, y no pude resistirlo, tenia que pedirle perdón, tenia que decirle que la amaba y que la dejaría en paz.

_._

_-Nanoha yo quería decirte que la verda…- pero ella me silencio_

_-shh- puso un dedo en su boca y yo desee dementemente ser el._

.

La vi sonreír de medio lado, y al verla a los ojos supe que ella me daba su permiso, y lentamente fui tratando de acercarme, pero ella, no me dejo, sus labios, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, ella murmuro algo muy muy quedo, no lo entendí, solo vi acercarse sus ojos lentamente hacia mi, y para evitar mirarme encima de ella o decir algo que rompiera este momento tan mágico, oprimí fuertemente mis labios, sentí su nariz en la mia, su respiración, dios mi corazón estaba totalmente descontrolado, no escuchaba nada, solo los latidos de mi corazon sentía mi corazón tratar de salir de mi pecho, pero ella movió su rostro hacia arriba, alejando su respiración de la mia, alejándose nuevamente, ella parecía la cazadora y yo la presa que se dejaba seducir, y que esperaba felizmente su muerte si ella me la daba, añorando su contacto, fuertemente volví a oprir mis labios, quería sentir sus labios pero y si ella solo estaba jugando?, si era una venganza?, que rayos estaba pasando habia muerto la noche anterior y yo estaba en el cielo?, o esto era el infierno?, de cualquier forma no quería salir de aquí.

Crei que estaba soñando nuevamente o alucinando hasta que sentí sus labios, teniendo un contacto con mi nariz, sus suaves, gruesos, tan deseables, besaron mi nariz con mucho cariño, he incluso fue tronadito, y yo me sentía morir, morir de felicidad, por ese contacto, después de eso se separo de mi, la mire a los ojos, no sabia que pensar, ella sonreía levemente, como si estuviera en paz, y mis labios estaban formando una sonrisa tambien, al igual que ella y es que

Veo su sonrisa no puedo evitar formar la mia, y reir con ella. Tan abiertamente como si todo esto fuera un juego que solo ella y yo entendiéramos.

.

_-NYAHAHA- amo verla sonreír, feliz y no taciturna como siempre_

_-JEJEJE- me encanta, sentir su piel en contacto con la mía._

_._

_._

_Y es que no puedo evitarlo, ella es la diosa y yo la musa, y ambas estamos unidas, la una a la otra conectadas de una forma que no entendemos, pero que no podemos evitar, yo su amante miradas, de escondidas, el investigador que sigue a su objeto de estudio, la que la admira de lejos, la que da todo por estar a su lado, la que hoy es la persona mas feliz del mundo por descubrir que soy correspondida, la espía, la loca, la obsesionada, la que la ama con toda el alma, con todo lo que tenga, aunque solo tuviese que ser…_

_._

_._

_SIN DECIR NADA_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_EXTRA_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-_Etto, Fate-chan?- me dice mi adorada Nanoha ahora que ambas estamos juntas, en mi casa, mas específicamente en mi cuarto oscuro abrazándonos, observando las fotot que he tomado recientemente.

-Dime Nanoha?- le animo a que me diga lo que ella quiera, después de todo no hay nada que le pueda ocultar, a ella.

-Realmente pensaste que yo no me daba cuenta cuando me tomabas las fotos?- me pregunta, y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno… y-yo crei que no- le digo siendo sincera

-Nyhahaha- la veo, no entiendo el por que de su risa

-Por que me preguntas eso?- ahora ya me dio curiosidad

-Es que creo que Fate-chan es muy tierna- me dice

-Y eso, por que?- estoy muy desconcertada

-Pues por que Fate-chan se creía una acosadora- me dice, mientras se da la vuelta me mira con sus zafiros dejándome, completamente fuera de mi.

-Bue…bueno, Nanoha es que en aquel tiempo lo era- le digo- tomaba fotos tuyas sin tu consentimiento- le afirmo

-Fate-chan tonta- me dice dándome un golpecito en a frente

-Auch- me quejo- dolio.

-Nyhaha- rie

-Ya Nanoha, dime de que te ries y no digas que por que soy tonta- le digo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Por que Fate-chan se creía un cazadora- me dice

-Hey- le digo- creme lo era- le digo con una sonrisa

-Lo malo, es que Fate-chan no se dio cuenta que era cazada- me dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-EH?- pregutno

-Nyhahaha- rie- mi Fate-chan, siempre tan densa- me dice mientras besa mi nariz como aquella vez,- no se dio cuenta que yo sabia que estaba allí, y que lo hacia a propósito- termina de explicar.

-Nano…- no termino por que sus labios me atrapan en un beso feroz.

.

.

Y que mas puedo decir, si a veces las cosa nunca son como las esperamos, pero definitivamente estas las inesperadas son las mejores.

.

.

.

.

Bien, esto puede ser el fin….

O díganme quieren ver el otro lado de la moneda?...


	2. Chapter 2- SEGUNDA PARTE FINAL?

SIN DECIR NADA… FINAL

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hello mundo, que tal el nuevo año?. Bien sin duda alguna espero la estén pasando bien en mi caso, bueno estoy atravesando una gran encrucijada, sin embargo espero poder cruzar el abismo de dudas que traigo encima, bueno ahora a lo que realmente nos importa, se que este capitulo debio de haber quedado hace tiempo pero sin duda se me ha hecho prácticamente escribr sobre esta linda pareja y lo digo por que mientras escribia el otro capitulo de Forzado Amor, bueno se me fue la inspiración y termine escribiendo otra historia y lo he dejado a medias pero espero poder continuarlo ya pronto, en el caso de este Shot, pensé que lo dejaría siempre en una pero sinceramente el ver que varias personas me dejaron reviews, y lo han agregado a favoritos y follows, me ha animado a escribir esta parte y pues realmente espero no defraudarles.<p>

He de mencionar que ha sido algo difícil y hasta creo que mas corto debido a que vaya este casi por completo ha nacido de mi imaginación y vaya que he matado a mi neurona encargada de ello a imaginar algo lindo y que espero pueda ser el complemento para la anterior entrega de shot. Ok, bien por ultimo contesto sus reviews y comencemos la parte final de la historia.

.

.

.

: Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo y bueno aquí esta la otra parte.

.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

* * *

><p>Rouzh: Q tal?, muchas gracias por tu review sin duda espero que este lado tambien sea de tu agrado, y la verdad si es algo mucho mas complicado en vista del personaje y la trama, jaja en fin espero te guste nuevamente gracias y nos vemos.<p>

.

Alexandra. Antonio: Primero que nada gracias a ti por tomar tiempo de leerlo y comentar, y espero esta parte tambien te guste.

.

Alondra-chan NH y NF: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, como sabras la historia es encantadora de por si (según yo), pero bueno no perdemos nada con intentar contar el otro lado no?, y gracias a ti por leer. Bien saludos y por cierto me encanta tu historia de recuperando mi Hija y algo mas, muy divertida.

.

Sakura Dakota: Hola, bien espero te haya ido bien en tu fin de año, oh bien gracias, la verdad es que vaya me ha costado trabajo hacer este lado y espero t guste, jaja sobre el extra se me vino de ultimo momento, antes de publicarlo jeje, y pues si como dije antes (en el primer cap), creo que le hizo falta un final un poco mas claro, ya que lo dejaron (según yo), a nuestra interpretación, como sea espero te guste este final. Feliz año x cierto y saludos.

.

Nutella: Hi¡, oh muchas gracias, sin duda como ya he dicho he trabajado mas tiempo en este lado que en el anterior y espero que te guste de verdad, considerando el extra bueno fue de mi propio ingenio y vaya que este capitulo es autentico mio, exceptuando ciertas partes la verdad me alegra saber que les haya gustado. A ver que tal este.

.

Gs: Q dice la vida?, bueno bien a lo que voy agradezco que hayas leído el shot y la verdad si es una lastima y por eso es que yo quise darle una oportunidad al final y al corto ya que según yo lo dejaron abierto a nuestra consideración, yo quise cerrarlo y sobre el final de película, bueno tenia pensado en una balacera o que Fate tuviese que viajar al espacio y se quedara barada pero bueno, creo que no hubiese sido muy acertado asi que bueno espero te guste el final mas o menos realista que decidí dejarle. Bien sin mas saludos y este bien

.

Isis-chan T.H.: Gracias, espero que este tambien te guste, la verdad fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar un review un dia antes de publicar este otro cap, y la verdad que bueno que revise, si no ni te contesto, Bien espero que te guste y gracias.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh bueno como saben es hora del DISCLAIMER: Como saben MGLN no me pertenece y el cortometraje mencionado tampoco, en el caso de esta parte la mayoría me pertenece, por ciertas cuestiones y blablablá, lo demás lo tome del subtexto del corto y bueno eso es todo.<p>

Sin mas disfruten de esta historia

.

.

.

* * *

><p>SIN DECIR NADA (PARTE 2 [FINAL?])<p>

.

.

.

P.O.V. NANOHA

.

.

.

"_¿CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?... SI LO HACES POR QUE?"_

_._

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y a diferencia de muchas de mis amigas, yo me pregunto si es real aquello que llaman "Amor" y no me mal entiendan, se que existe yo soy producto de ello, me digo a menudo y sin embargo, nunca en mi vida lo he sentido, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si el amor realmente existe, o al menos para mi.

No me refiero al amor de familia o el filial, sino mas bien a ese tipo de amor romántico, y apasionado que sienten las parejas, aquel que según muchos te puede hacer sentir que vuelas, y que la gravedad no te sujeta, ese amor que puedes sentir al sencillamente verte reflejada en los ojos de el.

_._

"_¿CREES EN EL DESTINO?... POR QUE LO HACES?"_

_._

Y si ya se lo que estarán pensando, dios tienes apenas catorce años hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, no obstante este es un tema que me persigue desde que tenia nueve años y realmente no es por que sea una obsesa con el tema, he tratado desde aquella edad olvidar el tema y concentrarme en otras actividades y siempre fracaso. Sencillamente esto se ha vuelto un punto que me tortura a diario, y eso sencillamente se debe a que todas y digo todas mis "amigas" lo han sentido en alguna ocasión, y yo…

Yo no consigo sentir nada, lo que me lleva a preguntarme será que me he estado apresurando?, y esto sea cosa del destino?, realmente creo en ello?.

_._

"_LA VIDA ES MAS QUE SENCILLAMENTE EL DESTINO O ESPERAR POR EL AMOR"_

_._

Y la respuesta que tengo desde que tengo como doce años es la misma monotonía que dirige mi vida, no realmente no crees en el amor a primera vista, y mucho menos en el destino, por que sencillamente no tienes razón para creer en ello.

Por que tal vez hay mas cosas que anhelar, que simplemente ilusionarte con una historia romántica en la que tu eres la protagonista, que espera por el príncipe azul, el romeo idóneo, para que este a tu lado.

Te sorprendes al pensar, que sencillamente el amor es algo inexistente, un dato imaginario, que han creado muchos grandes escritores y muy los mejores poetas les han ayudado a disfrazar la verdad, que la ciencia llama "Ley de la reproducción y supervivencia" para hacernos anhelar sentir, aquello que es nulo, un simple marketing comercial para vender todo tipo de productos servicios.

_._

"_SUPONES QUE LA VIDA DEBE DE SER UN CONJUNTO COMPLEJO DE ACCIONES SIMPLES "_

_._

Todo en esta vida tiene explicación, te repites mentalmente y te lo crees, ese cuento de amor que pintan los libros, las novelas, las obras teatrales, las películas, las canciones, los poemas, incluso las flores y los chocolates, es una vana ilusión comercial.

El amor para ti, debe de ser una mera reacción mental, y las personas que dicen a verlo experimentado sencillamente viven por un tiempo la falsa ilusión de un sentimiento inexistente. Y si no, allí esta el ejemplo tus padres, se aman, te dicen, siempre lo hicieron y lo harán.

Y …. Oh decepcion, que cuando cumples trece te enteras que papa engaño a mama, y no conforme mama confiesa a la vecina que tu padre no es el amor de su vida, por eso para ti el amor es algo inexistente, al menos el amor romántico. Tus padres el ejemplo anterior, han logrado amarse, quizás si pero solo ha sido con el paso del tiempo y la verdad sencilla, aun que duela es que simplemente estan uno al lado del otro por que se han acostumbrado, por que se necesitan y no por que sean el uno para el otro.

_._

"_QUE SENCILLAMENTE PASAN POR QUE DEBEN DE SUCEDER"_

_._

La vida se ha encargado de hacértelo ver, nada en el mundo sucede al azar, nada todo es calculado, por las personas, ya que si tienes un accidente, es mas que lógico que hiciste algo mal, tal vez ibas ebrio manejando el automóvil, o sencillamente no te fijas antes de cruzar. Sinceramente no hay nada, mas alla, no existe ninguna fuerza superior, u otro mundo al que podamos ir, por que sencillamente solo seguimos un ciclo.

Ese circulo vicioso que muchas personas llaman vida, no es mas que una reacción a la voluntad ejercida en las acciones realizadas, a cada una de las decisiones tomadas. Por que simplemente y aun que no puedas obtener la reacción esperada.

_._

"_Y SIN EMBARGO LAS PERSONAS CREEN QUE CADA UNO TIENE EL CONTROL SOBRE ELLO"_

_._

De forma sistemática la vida es llevada, por todas las personas, vas adquiriendo experiencia, vas intentando crecer y te vas arriesgando, tomas decisiones y ellas acabo acciones y obtienes reacciones, tienes resultados, que sabiendo elegir de manera acertada, te harán tener lo que quieres.

Todos lo hacemos, los famosos entrenan sus habilidades desde pequeños y con ello algun dia pueden alcanzar el éxitos, si no solo demuestran su habilidad, sino que la desarrollan y toman decisiones estudiadas y que saben les servirán y obviamente también ellos estudian las posibles reacciones que pudieran obtener, asi si el resultado no es favorable, pueden mejorarlo, adaptarse, o sencillamente claudicar.

_._

"_TU MANDAS SOBRE TODAS TUS EMOCIONES Y ACCIONES , Y …"_

_._

Mucha verdad es que cada uno de nosotros, puede ponerse limites, trazar metas, proyectar acciones, calcular momentos, programar la vida.

Y por lo tanto dia a dia te repites lo mismo, hoy lo haces, ayer lo hacías, y lo haras, Nanoha, tu tienes el control, y nadie mas que tu.

Nadie puede quitarte esto, nadie lo hace, nadie lo hará, tu debes mantenerte firme.

_._

"_POR LO TANTO PENSAR EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA O EL DESTINO"_

_._

Y entonces, esperas de ti misma que no te pongas de nuevo a pensar en esta clase de tonterías, el amor romántico no existe, no hay alma gemela, no hay otra mitad, no hay mariposas en el estómago, ni corrientes eléctricas al tacto, no hay miradas que te hagan flotar, ni voces que sientas te acarician el alma, no hay personas que te aceleren el corazón al punto de salirte del pecho. Jamás escucharas canciones de fondo al encontrarte con esa persona especial.

No existen fuera de las novelas románticas que adornan los estantes que tienes arriba de tu mesilla de estudio, no las puedes vivir fuera de la colección de películas que ves los fines de semana, no podras escuchar tu melodía preferida fuera de tu ipod o el stereo que tienes en la habitación.

_._

"_ES SENCILLAMENTE ABSURDO… TE DICES CON FRECUENCIA"_

_._

Mas sin embargo te sientes estúpida, al guardar una mínima esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si haya alguien que este en su habitación recostada pensando en ti, y anhelando tu presencia.

.

-ESO ES TONTO – te dices a ti misma- PATETICO SEGUIR CON ESTO- quieres creerlo

.

Miras el reloj y descubres que son apenas las diez de la mañana estas de vacaciones, no hay deberes, no hay clases, no hay nada programado mas que la cita para salir a comer helados con tus amigas, y obviamente también sus novios y como si fuese algo mágico, te sientes deprimida al pensar que serás la única en estar allí sola, o probablemente te querrán emparejar con alguno de los amigos de sus novios y de solo tener dicha idea en mente se te van las ganas de llegar al lugar acordado.

Pero sencillamente no puedes fallarles, con ellas has compartido mucho, primero con Arisa y Susuka quienes, han sido tus amigas desde el Kinder Garden, y justo al comienzo de la escuela básica, conociste a Hayate con quien eras muy unida al principio, pero justo cuando creías que asi estaba bien llego a ustedes, Carim Gracia y de dicha forma, te volviste a sentir sola, por que a pesar de ser una amistad, las que ellas comparten incluso contigo, es diferente en ellas por que Arisa y Susuka con el tiempo han desarrollado una amistad muy grande, mas que la que comparten contigo, y en el caso de Hayate y Carim aun que al principio te sorprendió, pudiste notar que ellas se han llegado a complementar, Carim la seriedad y Hayate la diversión.

De tal forma que aun en la amistad no has podido encontrar lo que te falta.

_._

_._

-Nanoha, es hora de desayunar- escucho el grito de mi madre

.

-Ya voy- es mi vaga respuesta

.

Bajo hacia el comedor, y allí esta la toda la familia reunida, desde que papa fue perdonado por mama, han hecho de esto una costumbre, desayunar con toda la familia y aun que a Kyouya y a Miyuki, mis dos hermanos mayores les ha llegado a gustar, a mi me parece de lo mas absurdo.

_._

_-_Buen dia Nanoha- saluda mi padre

-Buen dia Padre- respondo con tranquilidad, después de todo es mi padre y me ama.

-Nano-chan- dice mi hermano mayor, sentado al lado derecho de mi padre

-Kyoya- digo su nombre sin animo, la verdad esto me causa jaqueca

-Na-chan- dice con cariño mi hermana desde la cocina

-Miyuki- le llamo- que haces- y asi me dirijo hacia la cocina

-Ayudo a mama- responde sencillamente- y si allí, al lado de ella se encuentra mi madre.

-Buen dia Nanoha-chan- saluda mi madre con una sonrisa

-Buen dia Oka-san- saludo, y me alegro que por fin pueda verla sonreír

-Bien chicos, hora de desayunar!- grita llamando la atención de los varones de la casa.

.

Ellos ni tardos, ni perezosos se dirigen a la cocina para poner los platos en su lugar, la jarra de agua, la tetera con el café, y Miyuki con mi madre ponen la comida en sus lugares respectivos, también ayudo colocando los cubiertos.

Y aun que mi familia hace medio año, estuvo a punto de quebrarse hoy en dia puedo decir que se encuentra bien, exceptuando el hecho de que a pesar de que me da felicidad esto, aun siento este vacío en mi interior que no me deja ser completamente feliz.

Después de un desayuno calmo, y de que mi padre y hermanos se vayan a atender uno de los restaurants, mama y yo nos quedamos solas y la verdad aun que el silencio que se instaura es cómodo creo que no será asi indefinidamente.

.

-Nano-chan- me llama- hija necesito hablar contigo- me dice

-Claro mama- debo acceder- sucede algo?- pregunto con cautela

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte- me dice- últimamente te he notado algo… distante- menciona- y la verdad, me parece extraño ese comportamiento- explica

-b-bueno yo- digo nerviosa- la verdad me siento… no se distinta- trato de explicar.

-En que sentido hija- me dice comprensiva, y con su mano me anima a continuar

-Lo que sucede es que-me tomo la cara entre las manos- ahh- suspiro- mama realmente amas a papa?- cuestiono

-Mi pequeña Nanoha- me dice de una manera sumamente cariñosa- claro que lo quiero mi vida- me abraza, y siento una gran calma cuando lo hace

-Pero…- digo un tanto nerviosa- yo no pregunte si lo querías, pregunte si lo amabas- le dije

-Amor- dice al aire- Nanoha el amor es algo muy grande, y difícil de encontrar -me explica- es algo que en estos tiempos muchas personas confunden con el enamoramiento, la pasión, o la lujuria- me dice y mientras lo hace me acaricia el cabello con cariño- es cierto que aun que al principio me case con tu padre no amándolo, con el tiempo he aprendido a hacerlo- me cuenta- sabes tu padre es una hombre maravilloso, fuerte física y de carácter, pero al mismo tiempo comprensivo y paciente- me pone en su regazo- y aun que el ha cometido errores, yo tambien lo he hecho- me dice- tu padre siempre estuvo enamorado de mi desde que éramos muy jóvenes- me dice- sin embargo yo no lo veía igual, de hecho yo tuve otro amor antes que el- comenta- era una gran persona, pero no era para mi y el fue sincero en decírmelo- me mira a lo ojos- poco después llego tu padre a mi vida, y es que el se habia ido con su padre para Osaka, alla termino sus estudios y al regresar, era todo un hombre- dice con tono jocoso, y sonríe- cuando lo volví a ver, no te mentiré pensé que se había convertido en un apuesto caballero, sin embargo falta más que el aspecto físico para amar a una persona y yo, había aprendido esto de mala forma, no obstante tu padre, fue muy terco y después de varios intentos logro conquistar mi corazón, aunque al principio no lo amaba- me volvió a repetir- con el tiempo, la pasión, sus tratos, su cariño, y demás lograron cautivarme y hacer que lo amara- me dijo- poco después llego tu hermano y luego tu hermana y nuestra relación cambio, el amor fue mas grande lo vi, crecer como padre, y poco a poco me fui dejando alejar de el y no por que ya no lo amara- me dice- sino por que tanto el como yo teníamos nuevas responsabilidades y después el negocio creció, asi fue como el comenzó a alejarse, poco después llegaste tu mi vida- me dice con cariño y me pone un dedo en la nariz, en una caricia delicada, llena de amor- pero cuando llegaste las cosas cambiaron, el volvió a prestar mas atención a casa, pero yo descuide la relación y me envolví en las cosas que son costumbres, la casa, quise agrandar el negocio, y la casa, las cosas entre los dos- me explica- se volvieron frias, la pasión fue muriendo, el amor también, la monotomía entro y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes- me miro a los ojos y un dejo de dolor en ellos cruzo- aun asi,- dijo de repente- el jamas ha dejado de amarme y yo, yo me di cuenta que tampoco, fue asi que entonces que después de hablarlo mucho y de pensar las cosas con gran calma, decidimos luchar por lo que aun sentimos- me dijo –Amor.-finalizo

.

La mire profundamente, seria posible que el amor exista?, volvi a cuestionarme.

.

-Eso es muy hermoso- dije, ella sonrio

-Claro que lo es- confirmo- tu mi pequeña- dijo acariciando mi frente- mas que nadie en el mundo- me dijo- amaras intensamente- hablaba con tanta seguridad

-No lo se mama- dije de repente- yo no creo que me pueda amar a alguien- le dije

-Mi Nanoha- me dijo al tiempo que me incorpore de su regazo- lo haras- me dijo- cuando llegue el tiempo- me acaricio la mejilla- habrá alguien muy especial—me sonrió- que te dara ese brillo que hace falta en tu mirar- declaro

-Eso espero mama- le dije con tristeza- eso espero

-Bien Nano-chan- me dijo con una sonrisa- es hora de que vayas a pasear con tus amigas- me indico

-Pero- le dije- debo ayudarle

-Por hoy te doy permiso de irte- me dijo- anda ve y diviértete- me guiño un ojo- quien dice que hoy no será el día que conozcas a alguien especial- rio.

-Claro mama- dije con un poco de motivación

.

.

Después de ello, Sali de casa y comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno me sentía de repente mas animada, por alguna razón sentía que las palabras de mi madre serian verdad, probablemente, tal vez tenga razón, y con ello en mente, sigues un camino mirando al cruzar, sintiendo algo en el aire que te llama, al llegar a un parque desaceleras el paso y miras el cielo… y sabes que no importa cuanto tarde en llegar, tu esperaras.

Te detienes, de repente te asaltan las ganas de columpiarte, y lo haces, corres y te sientas y mientras te columpias cierras los ojos y sientes el aire, y el corazón late como un loco de solo imaginar el dia en que llegues a sentir, eso que tanto anhelas.

_._

"_Y DERREPENTE… SIN DARTE CUENTA"_

_._

Sigues encerrada en tu burbuja, y escuchas unos leves ladridos tras de ti…

Disminuyes tu velocidad, y mira debajo un pequeño perrito naranja esponjoso, te esta ladrando, al parecer se ha perdido, y lo tomas entre tus manos, la pequeña bolita te lame, es muy cariñosa, siempre has sido bueno con los animales y los niños, asi que emprendes tu buena labor del dia, y te dispones a regresarlo a su dueño, miras su placa

.

-Arf- dices- que nombre tan…- buscas la palabras- autentico- sonries

-Wuaf- te contesta y mueve la cola

-Al parecer a alguien le gusta mucho- dice tomándolo en tus brazos- veamos- observas la dirección nuevamente- no es tan lejano- dices- solo es a dos calles

.

Te dirijes hacia aquella casa, donde un buen dueño seguramente este esperando a tan preciosa criaturita piensas.

.

-Ojalay tengas un buen dueño- le señalas, el pequeño gruñe-

-Wuaf- ladra

-Vaya lo defiendes- le hablas

-Wuaf- vuelve a ladrar

-Bueno por que si no te llevaría conmigo- declaras

-Wuaf- al parecer esta de acuerdo

.

Sigues caminando y ves una bonita casa, al parecer recién remodelada, pero no es lo único que notas, hay cajas afuera, por lo tanto tal vez, alguien ha llegado a esta parte de la ciudad, ves varias cosas fuera, sillones, una mesa, la mudada es grande y por lo visto, las personas que vivirán aqui gozan de una buena posición.

CONCENTRATE, te auto regañas, solo vienes a devolver a esa pequeña, pero ella al parecer ha olfateado algo, o a alguien y sale disparada de tus brazos tirándote en el proceso, te levantas y te acercas hacia donde vas, y te sorprendes al entrar en la casa y seguir a la perrita, quien te ladra, como si te animara a seguirla, y lo haces.

_._

"_SIN ESPERARLO, LLEGA A TI"_

_._

Y al llegar al patio trasero observas, el gran y precioso jardín, lleno de masetas de flores, muy bellas, un árbol en el centro, y allí están parados frente al árbol, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros-azulados, y una mujer joven de cabellos verdaceos, quizás un tinte piensas, o natural?.

Ellos estan de pie mirando hacia el frente con una gran sonrisa, la perrita ladra y la mujer la toma en sus brazos, el joven acaricia su pelaje y entonces lo que escuchas…

_._

"_DE UNA FORMA INUSUAL"_

_._

Te deja sin aliento.

.

-Ahora sonrían- dice una voz bella, delicada.

-Otra mas por favor- tan dulce, pero fuerte y firme.

-Arf…-y allí esta otra vez- cuidado pequeña-una voz calma y aterciopelada

_._

"_EXTRAÑO, ALUSINANTE"_

_._

Y ves la figura, de la que emana la bella voz, como esperando una aparición, y vaya que lo es, dorada, piensas, una hermosa cabellera dorada, una figura delgada y alta, su cabello suelto, ella voltea y a ti te parece que es cámara lenta.

Y entonces cuando estas a punto de ver su rostro…

_._

"_UNA RAFAGA QUE CRUZA POR DELANTE DE TI"_

_._

_-_Señorita- escuchas una voz fuerte y ronca- no debería de estar aquí- un hombre alto y regordete, te impide ver.

.

-Etto… disculpe- dices de forma timida, no quieres problemas- solo viene a de volver al cachorro- señalas a la bolita que ahora viene en brazos de la joven señora de cabellos verdaceos.

.

Ella sonríe al verte y la bolita salta a tus brazos.

.

-Ara…- su voz es delicada- veo que arf tiene una nueva conocida- se refiere a ti.

-Buenas… disculpe la intromisión- tratas de disculparte

-Tranquila- te dice aun que su voz no es como la anterior- Marcos puedes continuar con tu labor- señala con calma y respeto al hombre.

-Por supuesto Madam- se dirije a la Señora

-Te he dicho que me llamas Lindy- señala, y tu te sientes como una intrusa- y bien- dice- cual es tu nombre jovencita- pregunta con delicadeza

-Ta-takamachi Nanoha- te presentas

-Un gusto- dice- me llamo Lindy… Harlown Lindy- se presenta

-Etto.. yo- vuelves a intentar disculparte

-Tranquila-dice- sabia que arf se habia perdido- menciona- pero no quise hacer alarma- sigue hablando por que su dueña, se pondría muy histérica- dice

-Oh bueno… yo- pero no te deja terminar

-Tranquila Nanoha- habla- no estas en problemas, al contrario estoy en deuda- dice- o mas bien la dueña de Arf- señala el patio

-Si… bueno… eso… no importa- tratas de restarle importancia, te quieres ir cuando escuchas que la pequeña arf sale corriendo al patio.

-Que te parece si te invitamos a almorzar- dice de repente

-Bueno… yo- en eso suena tu teléfono- disculpe…

-Adelante- invita a que contestes.

_._

"_ALGO QUE NO HAY FORMA DE EXPLICARLO"_

_._

-VAMOS CHRONO- escuchas de nuevo esa melodiosa voz acercarse

-Nanoha…- es el teléfono

-Dime- contestas

-LEVANTATE ONICHAN- escuchas

-vas a venir- es Susuka

-etto…-dices dudando- si-y entonces cuelgas- disculpe me debo retirar- te excusas

-Oh- dice con cara como triste- quizás en otra ocasión te dice

-Claro –contestas y sales disparada

.

Caminas rápido hacia afuera, pero la curiosidad te mata y quieres ver el rostro de esa bella voz. Pero, decides que no… quizás luego… y aun que estas cerca de la ventana… y tu corazón parece quererse volverse loco de tanto que late, pero es debido a lo que hiciste, te dices.

Y te vas, pero jamas llegas con tus amigas, mejor te vas, por alguna extraña razón te sientes feliz, muy feliz, y prefieras irte…

_._

"_SENCILLAMENTE, ESTA ALLI"_

_._

Los siguientes días, te sorprendes caminando cerca de allí, quizás puedas escuchar a la dueña dicha voz, pero nada ni rastro de la bolita naranja llamada, arf…

Y por alguna extraña razón, te sientes vacía nuevamente, decepcionada, triste, deprimida.

Pero no entiendes a que se debe y quieres olvidar ello, después de todo dentro de pocos días entraras al instituto… de nuevo y te levantas y estas a punto de marcharte cuando ves pasar…

_._

"_FRENTE A TI"_

_._

Una figura delgada, con un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, corriendo al lado de arf… su cabellera dorada, agitándose libremente, con el aire de forma tranquila, ella sonríe sus labios son rojos, e invitan a probarles, y me sorprendo pensando en ellos, de una extraña forma y quieres estar allí, en esa escena.

Y ves correr hacia ti a la bolita y allí, mientras tu estas estratégicamente escondida detrás de unos arbustos, la ves acercarse mientras, la pequeña bolita sigue olfateándote, para encontrarte y ella se acerca y la toma entre sus manos y tu quisieras ser esa bolita de sedoso pelaje rojizo.

Y es cuando los ves, allí están dos rubies, dos hermosos ojos rojizos, ojos color escarlata, vino o sangre, hermosos brillantes y aun que piensas que te vio y vas a salir por que de repente te han entrado una irreflenables ganas de ver mas cerca sus ojos, para comprobar si cual ese exactamente el rojo de su mirar, te detienes al escuchar otra voz.

.

-Hora de comer…- escuchas el grito de un joven de cabellera azulada, acercándose

-En seguida voy- responde y esa voz, esa calida y dulce voz, es como la caricia mas delicada que te puedes imaginar y cierras los ojos solo para disfrutar la sensación de su voz.

-Vamos, deja de jugar- lo escuchas hablar, abres los ojos y lo ves tomándola por su cintura, riendo alegremente

-Ya, ya- ella rie tambien- … jajaja… suéltame Chrono- y tu de alguna forma sientes envidia

-Vamos mama espera- dice, y le besa la mejilla

-Vamos ne-chan- le llamas, y tu corazón deja de sentir esa extraña opresión.

.

.

Cuando han desaparecido, sales de tu escondite y te llevas la mano al pecho, en aquella parte donde esta tu corazón, y suspiras, algo en ti se siente diferente.

Pero prefieres no pensar en ello y te vas.

Y asi con el pasar de los pocos días que prosiguen a aquel que te gusta recordar por el hecho de que has conocido sus hermosos ojos vino. Y sonríes sin darte cuenta, incluso tu madre lo ha notado, y te lo ha dicho…

Pero no quieres pensar que es por su mirar, no asi que dejas de lado tus pensamientos y te diriges a la escuela, y entonces caminas por los pasillos, ni siquiera notaste el camino de corriste al llegar, la verdad quieres ver a tus amigas, después de todo desde aquel dia que te llamaron no las has visto, y sigues tu camino mirando al cielo, pensando en esos ojos vino y te preguntas: ¿Qué estará mirando ahora?, y al mismo tiempo te preguntas: ¿Por qué me importa tanto que vea?...

Pero al ir tan sumergida en tu luna, no ves la persona que esta frente a ti, fotografiando la cancha y entonces sucede.

_._

"_Y SIN DECIR NADA, COMIENZA A ENTRAR EN TI"_

_._

Y te molestas, profundamente, por que por culpa de la persona que ahora esta en el suelo, saliste de tus pensamientos

_-_Oye fíjate- gritas

_-_Disculpa- escuchas esa voz-no fue mi intensión- timida, y dulce

-…- no sabes ni que decir, tus pupilas se dilatan al ver de quien se trata-…- ella te mira a los ojos con sus rubies y tu-…- tu solo la ves profundamente, como si fuera un sueño

-L-lo siento- repite y la ves alejarse y sencillamente te quedas parada, allí observando su andar, se va.

.

_._

"_A FORMAR PARTE DE TI"_

_._

Y desde entonces han pasado el tiempo de una forma mas lenta, tu sigues en tu mismo grupo, con tus mismas amigas, pero algo ha cambiado, y es que sabes que allí esta.

La has visto tomar fotografías por todos lados, a veces del cielo, en sus diferentes formas, nublado, soleado, con viento, los árboles, allí esta siempre con ella en mano…

Siempre, escondiendo su mirar detrás de la cámara, allí esta con su rebelde cabellera dorada, tan hermosa, pero a veces sencillamente te molesta que de tan largo rebelde que puede llegar a ser no te deja observar con claridad su figura, y eso es precisamente lo que te molesta, que a pesar de todo, no entiendes por que deceas verla tanto…

_._

"_A CRECER…"_

_._

Y cada vez que la ves fotografiando algo, te molesta, ya has notado que ama la fotografía y te sientes desplazada, pero eso no debería de ser asi, cuando ni siquiera eres nada de ella como para sentirte asi.

Y de repente te has dado cuenta que en algunas ocasiones, no haces mas que desear mirar mas su rostro…

Sus ojos, sus ojos rojos y su cabellera dorada, y se han hecho esos dos, tus colores mas preferidos…

Ahora cada noche también te has sorprendido, soñando con estar cerca, incluso en alguna ocasión has soñado con estar ambas, tiradas en el suelo, en el césped recostadas, ella con su cabeza en tu regazo y tu acariciando su cuero cabelludo dorado, pasando tus manos lentamente, por su sedosa cabellera, mirando sus ojos, podrías estar asi por horas.

_._

"_A NACER…"_

_._

Pero hace algun tiempo, ya también has descubierto que cada vez, aun que es de forma extraña alguien se le acerca, te molesta sumamente, deseas alejarlas, y es que aquel sentimiento que comenzó aquel dia que estuvo con su hermano, ahora ha nacido uno mas fuerte…

No puedes evitarlo, varias chicas la miran con morbo, lo has notado y te molesta que la vean asi, incluso tus propias amigas, Arisa y Susuka, lo han hecho, y con la excusa de molestarla, las he notado mirándote diferente y no solo con cara de hacer alguna travesura, no sino con deseo, con anhelo, uno distinto que no tienen cuando ven a sus novios, incluso Hayate, pero ella no lo hace desde hace algun tiempo ya.

Y todo esto me hace sentir sumamente molesta, cada vez estoy mas irritable, Miyuki me lo ha dicho.

.

-NO SERA QUE NANOHITA- dijo en tono burlón- ESTA CELOSA

-Yo no estoy celosa- dije

- Eso dicen las celosas- declaro

-Aparte de que podría esta celosa?- cuestione

-Pues quizás…-dejo un momento- de un chico muy guapo….

-Estas loca- dije

-Celosa- grito

.

.

Pero no, celos? Eso no puede ser… me he dicho, uno no puede ser celoso, de algo que no tiene, para sentir celos se necesitan sentimientos muy fuertes, que nacen de la amistad y tu y yo, ni si quiera hemos hablado… Es ilógico, es algo inaceptable…

No son celos, me digo

_._

"_EVOLUCIONAR, DESARROLLARSE"_

_._

Y no conforme con ello, de me doy cuenta que desde que la presentaron aquel dia que llego a la escuela y la profesora Shamal dijo su nombre, no he dejado de escribirlo, en todos lados, tengo una libreta con su nombre escrito, y el mío, y sorprendentemente la combinación de nuestros nombres.

.

-HARLOWN TAKAMACHI- digo y escribo- no mejor, mejor- digo- Takamachi de Harlown, nyhaha- rio

-Deja de reir loquita- dice Kyo-ne chan

-Estoy ocupada- grito- cállate

.

En mi recamara, cierro los ojos y te imagino, aquí a mi lado, y sonrio irremediablemente.

_._

"_Y TE ENCUENTRAS, HACIENDO COSAS QUE NO ESPERAS"_

_._

En ocasiones, me sorprendo de lo que hago desde que te conozco y es que he adquirido, la mania de buscar un lugar apartado, y me alejo de mis amigas, a veces no soporto estar con ellas, y camino, seriamente nadie puede quitarme mi cara de póker, esa que me he construido durante bastante tiempo, nadie se mete conmigo, a nadie le gusta verme molesta, y en una de tantas idas, me encontrado un bonito lugar detrás de las canchas de la escuela, con el césped como en mi sueño y allí me tiro y observo el cielo, y acaricio el césped imaginando que es tu cabello… Y me siento tan bien, tan libre, tan yo….

Sin tener que ocultar quien verdaderamente soy, y eso es por que desde hace algun tiempo me he dado que mis amigas, no lo son tanto si tienen secretos entre si, como esas miradas de Hayate y Carim que dicen algo que nadie habia visto, hasta que tu llegaste y Hayate te miro de esa forma que me molesta, y Carim le ha dejado de hablar después de algun tiempo, después de ello, Hayate dice que tu seras un problema, y yo yo nunca digo nada, me limito a observarlas, y me molesto pero prefiero no decir nada, por que en fondo muy en el fondo, no se en quien me he convertido.

_._

"_Y TU MUNDO GIRA Y GIRA"_

_._

Y yo, me siento cambiar, cada vez siento menos vacio, cada vez me sorprendo de lo mucho que he aprendido de ti, sin que te des cuenta, mueves el lápiz muy rápidamente cuando estas nerviosa…

En varias ocasiones te he visto correr demasiado rápido, por que vas tarde, tu casa, te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estas muy estresada, o no encuentras algo , a veces te muerdes el interior de la mejilla, en tus manos tan largas y delicadas, tienes una cicatriz en tu dedo medio, casi nunca entras a clase de gimnasia, siempre prefieres sentarte en las gradas, con tu cámara en mano, tomando fotos, de todo a tu alrededor, y quieres de repente ser el centro del mundo, girar a tu par.

_._

"_Y NO LOGRAS COMPRENDER, COMO PUEDE ESTARTE PASANDO ESTO"_

_._

Para este momento te has dado cuenta que estas enamorada y aun que en la charla de tu madre, ella te ha dicho que el enamoramiento es diferente del amor, tu, sabes distinguir cual es la diferencia, el amor, que es?, que es el enamoramiento?, por que si se acelera tu corazón al escuchar su voz en un corto "estoy aquí", no se supone que es enamoramiento?.

Por que el amor es ese cálido sentimiento en el pecho que he llegado a sentir cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan, cada que veo esa tenue sonrisa en tu rostro, cada que te veo correr frente a tu casa con tu bolita naranja.

_._

"_COMO TODAS LAS COSAS CAMBIAN"_

_._

Por que ahora me molesta que hablen mal de ti, y de los demás, y me molesta mucho como te ven, y me enoja que sea tan estúpida como para no hablarte, y me siento completamente mal, al verte agachar la mirada.

Y antes solo me sentía vacía, sola, pero desde que vi tu mirada, me siento diferente, con ganas de reír, pero por alguna extraña razón solo lo hago en la soledad de mi cuarto, en mi nuevo refugio, incluso en el baño, si aun que suene ilógico en el baño, pero es que allí, puede estar tranquila en mis pensamientos, dejr fluir y no no me refiero, a la necesidad básica, sino a mis pensamientos, allí, a veces me logro desahogar….

_._

"_COMO SIN DARTE CUENTA, FUE ENTRANDO"_

_._

He recapacitado, durante mucho tiempo como es que esto ha ido, evolucionando, como fue que paso?, del enamoramiento, ha ido evolucionando, a amor, pero se puede amar, a alguien que a pesar de saber quien eres, no es capas de hablarte?

Y la respuesta es si, por que si ella no lo ha hecho yo tampoco, por que para el amor, no existen palabras basta con mirar tres segundos, esos ojos y verte reflejada en ellos, y es que todo aquello que creía un monton de tonterías, hoy me parecen las ideas mas lógicas del mundo y es que al ver tus ojos, me pierdo en el mar escarlata….

Adoro el sonido de tu voz, parece la voz de un angel….

Por que siento que me acaricia de tan solo escucharla…

Y me pregunto si asi me siento con tan solo verte o escucharte que pasara el dia que tu piel entre en contacto con la mia, cuando mi mano acaricie tu cabello…

_._

"_Y SE FORMA LA ILUSION"_

_._

Y sueño, cada noche con el dia en que pueda tocar tu piel, rozar rus mejillas, sentir tus labios, sabran a miel?, a cerezas?, fresas quizás?...

Quisiera saber cuan suaves, pueden llegar a ser tus manos…

Quisiera saber que ves, que piensas, que sientes

_._

"_LENTAMENTE Y DE MANERA TORTUOSA"_

_._

Sera acaso que quieres, de esta misma manera a alguien?, tendras a alguien?, será acaso que alguien sea ya el dueño de tus pensamientos, de tus miradas, de tus suspiros, sabras quien soy?

Me habras mirado alguna vez?, y por que no lo sigues haciendo?...

Pensaras en mi?

Tu voz dira mi nombre?

_._

"_INEXPLICABLEMENTE, SOLO QUIERES UNA COSA"_

_._

Y casi de forma fortuita, te das cuenta que ya pasado año y medio, y desde que le conoces a la lejanía, solo quieres algo, lo has querido desde que miraste por primera vez esos preciosos ojos rojos…

_._

"_QUE TE MIRE"_

_._

Que esas pupilas te vean, que te vean solo a ti, que te sigan…. Que se fije en tu forma de caminar…. Como tu lo has hecho… que sepa cuando estas nerviosa

_._

"_QUE TE MIRE"_

_._

Que te mira, que se fije en tu forma de mirarle, que vea tu forma de reir, la forma en que la llamas a que te mira

_._

"_SOLO A TI"_

_._

La invitas a que se de cuenta, de como cambias de posición, solo para ella, de como te esfuerzas por arreglarte, probar nuevos peinados, que se de cuenta que has cambiado tu forma de usar la blusa

_._

"_QUE TE VEA"_

_._

Que ahora usas dos tallas mas pequeña, la blusa, la falda, solo para que se ciña mas a tu cuerpo, que se de cuenta que usan los mismos tipos de zapatos, que te pones diferentes tipos de labial y brillo para ella….

Que has cambiado tres veces el perfume…

_._

"_QUE TE SIGA"_

_._

Ahora que has accedido, a llevarla a esos sitios, que consideras únicos, exclusivos, ahora solo para ti y para ella, que te acompañe con su mirada, que te siga con su cámara…

Que te fotografié como si de una caricia se tratara al hacerlo

_._

"_SOLO A TI"_

_._

Que solo lo haga por ti, por nadie mas, que te mire, a ti, que no tenga ojos, para nadie, mas, solo que seas tu para ella….

Solo tu….

Que te desee, que te mire

_._

"_ASI COMO TU"_

_._

Que te mire, como tu la ves a ella, que se pierda como lo haces tu….

Que admire tu belleza, tus ojos, tus labios, que vea, tu cabello,

Que vea, tus piernas, las formas en las que te sientas, e las que te mueves

Asi como tu lo has hecho….

_._

"_Y ASI, ESE NUEVO SENTIR, ESA ANSIEDAD DE QUE SOLO TENGA OJOS PARA TI"_

_._

Por que te encuentras deseando fervientemente que se pierda en ti, sentir su mirar, por encima de tu cuello, hace que algo hormigue desde la punta de tus pies hasta por ecima de cuello….

Y últimamente te has dadi cuenta que quieres avanzar mas….

Ya que deseas que te mire, mas y de diferentes formas…

_._

"_VA CRECIENDO, MAS Y MAS"_

_._

Por que deseas, impulsivamente que te desee mas alla, por que ella te ha mirado con adoración, pero quieres mas…

Deseas que te vea como tu a ella, asi mas, quieres que se acerque mas, que mire todo lo que haces por ella…

Que si corres el dia de hoy en la clase de gimnasia es únicamente por ella, que no sabes que dice Susuka, que solo corres, lento, que mueves tu cabello, al andar el aire, por que quieres que tenga una buena imagen…

_._

"_MAS Y MAS"_

_._

Y has tomado una decisión, quieres que vaya mas alla, y hoy le has dado una ligera pisca en el campo, ni siquiera has escuchado del todo los comentarios sobre lo guapo que es el profesor Yunno…

Sabes que ella te seguirá, lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre y cuando la invites correctamente, como hoy por la mañana que le he dado muy buenas imágenes que capturar, o al menos lo intento, por que desde que la vi con esa cámara y sentí que me tomo una foto aquel dia que hablaba con las chicas, he ensayado diferentes poses, solo para que quiera verme, aquel dia sonreí solo por sentí su rojo mirar clavado en mi, aquel dia, comencé a verme en el espejo ensayando diferentes tipos de sonrisas, sin que se vean falsas.

Hoy, vamos a avanzar mas por que ya no soporto que veas mas que como algo inalcanzable, quiero que me veas como algo mas, una chica que solo espera por ti…

Así es que lo he preparado todo y me he puesto la mejor lencería que tengo, suena pervertido pero es la única forma que sepas que soy de carne y hueso y deseo tanto, que me veas de una forma, carnal también….

Asi que cuando me dirijo a los casilleros lo hago con mi mejor movimiento de caderas, lentamente, arrastrando los pasos, llamándote a cada paso, y funciona siento tus pasos seguirme… eso hace que sonria internamente.

Llego y me planto rápidamente en el espejo, se que pensaras que mi vanidad es grande y solo prestare atención a mi reflejo lo que no sabes que vigilo todos tus movimientos, escucho todo a mi alrededor para poder actuar….

Veo a mis amigas, Carim esta haciendo justamente lo que crei, buscar su ropa intima y agradezco a dios que no se haya dado cuenta de cuando le meti esa pantaleta rosa allí, pobre, pero necesito algo que las distraega a todos, quien mejor que Hyate para hacerlo, y ya la vio….

.

-UYY. Pero como asi?- la Hayate

- Jajaja- Alissa ha tomado la ropa interior, si se lo preguntan si la compre para esto.

-Mira estos calzones, Susuka- aventándoselos vaya esto sale mejor de lo que pensé.

-Muy bonitos- dice riendo y llamando a otra de nuestras compañeras – Subaru.

Vaya que situación tan cómoda, mientras ellas juegan a costa de Carim, yo sigo en mi papel histriónico de mirarme al espejo, tomarme las puntas del cabello, limpio mi naris de cualquier signo de grasa, como toda mi cara, quiero que no tenga defecto sus fotos, ya que son las mejores que la dare… me he puesto, mi reloj para saber cuanto tiempo disponemos, ya que normalmente ellas tardan entre 10 y 15 minutos en tomar una ducha, y no quiero estar en problemas ni ella ni yo…

Y allí esta ella, justo a tiempo, ha visto todo, nyhahaha si supiese que he sido yo quien ideo todo esto, me esta mirando, perfecto…

.

.

-NANOHA!- escucho mi nombre es Hayate, claro quiere que me una al juego, no lo hare, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, me ubiese encantado que ella me llamara..

Me han dado la ropa interior, y la veo tomar su cámara bien es hora de la acción, Hayate debe de irse ya… me digo y lanzare mi mejor mirada para lograrlo.

.

-Sale Nanoha- me llamá, - No mentira… tenga ya te lo paso- listo hora de lo mejor…

.

.

Finalmente a solas

.

_._

"_Y SOLO DESEAS ESTAR ASI"_

_._

Solas, aquí, ambas, la ves en el espejo, prepara su cámara y yo…

Yo solo espero que este lista, me ha tomado fotos asi, claro que lo ha hecho, pero hoy en particular será diferente.

_._

"_TU Y ELLA"_

_._

Y me doy cuenta de algo, a pesar de que me gusta que me tome fotos, hoy solo quiero que me mire, aun que no me importa regalarle lo siguiente…

Pero quiero que me mires, asi que cuando las chicas han desparecido de mi alcance visual, y tu sigue con nuestra cámara, claro es nuestra, veo a necesidad de llamar tu atención, y vaya que lo hare no me ves pero sonrio por esto…

Rápidamente, levanto la camisa deportiva, y no me importa que te pierdas el inicio, escuchas caer la playera y me ves, asi solo en sostén, y solo puedo ver un brillo en tus hermosos carmesís, y controlo mi sonrojo, espero te guste esto…

Ya tengo tu atención, y entonces comienzo con mi espectáculo…

_._

"_MIRANDOSE EN LA LEJANIA"_

_._

Me miras por la cámara, te miro, en el espejo, finjo acomodar mi sostén, y se que sigues mis movimientos, me alegro pero debo parecer concentrada en lo que hago y no en lo que tu haces…

Me encanta que me veas… mes facina y hoy, hoy finalmente lo haces como deseo

_._

"_SENTIRSE, SIN HACERLO"_

_._

Tomas la foto tu sola mirada es una caricia, un frio recorre mi espalda y no puedo evitar sentirme la presa, al asecho de un gran cazador, sin darse cuenta que soy yo quien esta cazándola…

Quiero que sigas mis movimientos que me acaricies con tu presencia, que me sientas, como yo lo hago…

_._

"_VERSE, SIN VER"_

_._

Por que te veo, tu reflejo en el espejo, y me ves por tu cámara, y se que me ves cada que tomas una fotografía, y me encanta, me ves en ellas, y yo te veo en ese parque, me ves al tomarme una foto y yo, yo te veo en mis sueños.

Veo tu rostro atreves de los ojos de las demás personas, por que atra vez de ese reflejo puedo ver cuando me sigues, te veo en mi mente, en todo…

_._

"_TOCARSE, CON SOLO UNA MIRADA"_

_._

Como lo estas haciendo, asi aun en la distancia imagino que fueron tus manos las que me acarician, siento tu mirada deslizarse por mi figura y entonces es como si tu estuvieses aquí parada junto a mi, abrazándome, tus manos que las imagino tersas, suaves, firmes…

_._

"_SIN UNA PALABRA… SIN DECIR NADA"_

_._

Así solas tu y yo, aquí las dos, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas , solas pero juntas, hablando sin necesidad de palabras, solo con nuestras presencia, ambas, tu mirándome y yo sola para ti, modelándote….

_._

"_ASI, SOLO TU Y ELLA"_

_._

Ambas juntas y separadas por una muralla invisible, aun así disfrutando únicamente de la tranquilidad del momento, como lo hacen ya desde hace algún tiempo…

Algo que solo tu y ella comparten…

_._

"_JUGANDO, UN JUEGO QUE EXTRAÑAMENTE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO EMPEZO"_

_._

Un día, tal vez desde que se encontraron en el colegio, ambas tu y ella se encontraron, haciendo esto sencillamente, tu y ella, comenzaron esto, sencillamente ambas se encontraron haciéndolo, tu posando y ella capturando…

Ambas en un acuerdo silencioso… lo iniciaron y no pudieron abstenerse de continuar con ello.

_._

"_ALGO QUE SOLO USTEDES COMPRENDEN"_

_._

Impusimos reglas, tu posas y ella solo captura…

Siempre que quieran… con momentos únicos…

En acuerdo de exclusividad, ella solo te fotografiara a ti y a nadie mas dentro del territorio escolar…

Ella te seguirá a donde vayas cuando quieras algo especial…

Y tu le darás las mejores poses…

Debe de haber cuidado, precausion…

Solo ustedes podrán saberlo… nadie mas…

Y en caso de que alguien se entere, su juego acabara

_._

"_UNA VERDAD, UNA UNICA VERDAD, SU VERDAD"_

_._

Ambas de acuerdo en esto, ninguna de ustedes entiende a fondo a un su sentir, por que a pesar de todo…

Tu sabes que ambas tienen algo que esconder…

Esto no es algo normal… para nadie…

Pero a ambas n les importa siempre y cuando estén ustedes de acuerdo..

_._

"_AQUELLA QUE ESTA OCULTA DE LOS OJOS DE LOS DEMAS"_

_._

Por que ves en sus ojos, lo que los tuyos reflejan, irradian ambos, quemándose lentamente por sacarlo a flote…

Una verdad escondida a medias, por que a pesar de que sus ojos lo griten nadie lo observa...

Ambas lo sienten, ambas lo ven…

_._

"_AQUELLA QUE SOLO EXISTE POR USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES"_

_._

Algo mucho mas fuerte que una simple amistad, o un enamoramiento temporal, esto es único e irrepetible… Ambas o sienten… y lo saben… pero no lo dicen… por que a pesar de todo… el silencio es su aliado… su fortaleza… y su debilidad…

_._

"_PERO ASI COMO EMPIEZA…"_

_._

Y de repente un dia te das cuenta… que esto que comparten, no es tan escondido de verdad

.

.

-Me voy al colegio oka-san- avisas

-Nano-cha- dice, mientras te acercas a la puerta para salir

-Sucede algo mama?- cuestionas

-Mmm…-no esta segura de algo- Miyuki, me ha dicho que te ha notado rara últimamente- explica.

-…- guardas silencio,

-Veras…-dice con cautela- ella esta preocupada- te dice- podrias llamarle de camino a la escuela

-Claro Oka-san- dices, pero ya sabes lo que vendrá- nos vemos- te despide con un beso y sales corriendo.

Llegas a la escuela, y sabes que aun no ha llegado por que no sientes su presencia, o su mirar clavado en ti, así que suspiras con un dejo de decepción y te dispones a hablar con tu hermana.

.

.

-Nanoha-chan- te dice al otro lado de la línea

-Dime, que sucede- dices

-La verdad estoy preocupada- confiesa

-Por qué lo estás?- cuestionas

-Últimamente, te he visto salir…- y esto es algo que no esperabas- y te he seguido- dios no piensas

-Me estas acosando- dices enfadada, pero realmente estas asustada

-No, Nanoha- dijo- pero…- no termina

-Pero que Miyuki?- preguntas estas furica

-Te has puesto a pensar en que pensaría la chica que acosas? – te pregunta, y algo dentro de ti estalla, pero entonces en ese mismo momento, ves una figura que conoces muy bien

-Yo no hago eso- le dices, mientras te acercas a checar que sea ella

-Nanoha no puedes negarlo- te dice- te he visto y Kyuya también- aclara, pero deja de importarte, cuando la ves

-…- sientes su mirar tras de ti, quieres continuar con lo que ustedes quieren.

-Nanoha has me caso deja eso- escuchas

-Si- dices realmente no te interesa- ujum- expresas

-Si lo haces no se lo diremos a papa y mama- ofrece

-Ya- contestas, solo quieres que te siga

.

.

Pero es entonces cuando todo se termina poniendo mal…

_._

"… _PUEDE ACABAR"_

_._

-Nanoha no nos dejas otra opción- te dice- tendremos que decírselo a nuestro padre…

-Bueno, si eso crees- ella te sigue pero sientes que algo le detiene, un poco-

-Nanoha, oyes lo que dices?- te cuestionan, pero tu te encuentras mas ocupada esperando saber por que razón ella esta dudando, lo sientes en su mirada.

-Claro que lo hago- contestas, pero escuchas unas voces al fondo, Susuka y Arisa y entiendes el por que, seguramente algo traman y tu debes actuar- Sabes mejor hablamos al rato- dices

-Nanoha no cortes- escuchas- no lo hagas- te advierte, pero no te importa

-Chao- dices y cuelgas, pones el teléfono en el bolsillo de tu camisa.

.

.

Quieres saber que dicen tus "amigas", y mientras te arreglas, le diste buenas fotos crees, pero quieres darle algo más, y en ese instante, pasa lo único que no deberá de haber sucedido.

_._

"_Y ES EN ESE INSTANTE"_

_._

Sientes un fuerte empujón, sin embargo no lo suficiente para hacerte caer y es entonces en aquel momento, que te das cuenta que todo acabo… y no hay marcha atrás…

Ella no ha sido precavida, traía consigo tu regalo…

Aquellas poses que le diste, para que se diera cuenta que eres humana y por lo tanto alcanzable…

Todo ha sido demasiado rápido…

El empujon, ella prácticamente tirada en el suelo,

La libreta que salio volando y de ella las fotografías

Salieron fuera de la libreta

Ella intenta tomarlas, pero

Susuka y Arisa han sido mas rapidas…

.

-Ay…

-Ahnn

-Ohh Que, que es esto?

-Nanoha!

.

Y todo ahora esta peor de lo que ya era… Ella en el suelo ni siquiera levanta la mirada, tus amigas te muestran las fotos, y tu la tomas, es la que la que le has entregado con tu alma, y ella lo ha echado a perder, la ves en el suelo, acomodando esa libreta con cuidado las cosas de manera rápida.

-Oah!, ella esta enamorada!- de forma burlona

-La chica de la cámara esta enamorada.

.

En esos momentos ella levanta la mirada y ves en ella que algo y no sabes que es…, ella se levanta, y escuchas las burlas que le hacen…

.

Hay!, vamos dale un besito,- anima Susuka

-Dale un besito pequeñito!- sigue Arisa.

.

"_QUE TE DAS CUENTA…"_

_._

Y tu estas furiosa, no peor esta colérica, por su descuido.

Como pudo hacerlo, por que no fue mas cuidadosa…

_._

"_AL VERLE A LOS OJOS…"_

_._

La miras molesta, le dedicas una mirada gélida, pues ella debe de entender, que ahora ambas pagaran las consecuencias de su mal proceder, miras la imagen y te arrepientes de habérsela regalado, se suponía que ambas eran cuidadosas, que ambas estaban siendo precavidas, ella lo sabia, tenia que suponerlo, estas enojada y la miras fijamente.

Ella solo desvía su mirar, sus ojos rojos apenados, para las dos las cosas no serán iguales, no ya no…

Ella trata de verte, su mirada suplicante, la baja y trata de no verte, ves en sus ojos un arrepentimiento profundo, por alguna razón esto hace que te duela mas el alma, escuchas las burlas de tus amigas, y sientes pena, pena por que ella se llevara la peor parte…

_._

"_QUE TAL VEZ…."_

_._

Tu, te sientes mal, cuando observas nuevamente ves en sus rubíes una sombra de dolor, y sus ojos comienzan a irritarse, y tu coraje se apacigua, ahora solo sientes lastima, por ambas por que no querías que esto terminara… y bajas la mirada por que tu también estas sufriendo quizás el doble que ella, o el triple, no solo es su tristeza, y las burlas, sino que también el dolor de que esto se ha acabado, y agachas la cabeza en derrota… mientras observas la imagen… hasta este momento te das cuenta que te has mordido el labio.

-Uyyy, si ella si que esta enamorada!- siguen ambas, mientras alguien viene rápidamente hacia acá, ya riendo.

-Hola!- Hayate

-Hola!, que pasa?.

-Vamos.

_._

"_ESO NO ES TODO…"_

_._

Ves a tus amigas, Hayate mira como pidiendo una explicación, pero Arisa y Susuka se siguen burlando… Tu no haces nada, las dejas continuar ves la imagen y entonces caes en cuenta de algo… algo que no habías previsto… y que por alguna razón, te da animo pero a la vez te deja con el alma en un hilo, Hayate y las demás avanzas y además no solo eso sino que también las cosas han cambiado.

_._

"_QUE HAY MAS…"_

_._

Tus amigas avanzas y le van contando lo sucedido…

.

-No, se que ve que no piensa esa chica- Escucho aun a Hayate

-Si!, ella esta enamorada- Siguen Arisa y Suzuka

-Nanoha, vamos- Hayate anima

-Ya voy- miento.

.

Realmente me preocupa, ella la veo irse y no se ve bien, si no estoy mal y vi bien ella se ha ido llorando, y la verdad es que ya no me importa que ellas vean mi preocupación, vigilo su andar cabizbajo, y detrás de ella mis amigas…

Mientras yo sigo con la fotografía en las manos…

_._

"_QUE SIENTES ALGO MAS..."_

_._

Suspiras mientras la ves, la razón de ello, es por que te das cuenta que las cosas, han cambiado, sabias que era un juego, que habias llegado a albergar ciertos sentimientos por ella, y la verdad no entiendo por que nos sucedido.. esto como te podido pasar a ti…

Creíste que nada se escaparía de tus manos que tu lo controlabas, que tu lo planeabas, que tu podidas hacer las cosas como trazaste, pero finalmente abres los ojos.

Ves a un par de amigas, levantarse de una banca, sabes quienes son… Chikane y Himeko de otro grupo, para muchos amigas tu sabes la verdad… esa que te das cuenta con tristeza quisieras compartir…

Ahora te sientes confusa, por que quisieras eso?... No vas a poder regresar a la clase ahora… por que no estas preparada… por que no quieres verlo… y das la media vuelta, no puedes irte, pero por ahora solo quieres esconderte… y no lo piensas mas, caminas hacia un sitio en el cual sabes estarás en estos instantes sola… el baño, mientras caminas tomas la fotografía y tratas de ocultarla, dentro de tu blusa… miras hacia atrás, no quieres ser descubierta.

_._

"_ALGO QUE CREISTE NO SENTIR JAMAS…"_

_._

Te sientes mal, no puedes seguir asi, caminas lentamente, te escurres al baño, y entonces una vez allí, sigues pensando por que te tuvo que pasar esto a ti?...

Quizas mala suerte, piensas, mas sin embargo sabes que no es asi, lo que ha pasado tenia que suceder para que te dieras cuenta de que esto es como el veneno, duele al entrar… duele…

Llegas a tu destino, averiguas que este solo, y lo esta caminas, lentamente mientras te apoyas en el lavamanos, te tocas el estomago, por que allí lo tienes oculto…

_._

"_Y LLORAS…"_

_._

No hay nadie, en el baño, ya lo sabes, pero no quieres correr mas riesgos, agachas la mirada y lo ves, una vez mas…

Alli esta la verdad, la única verdad, esa que te has esforzado por ocultar por tanto tiempo, la única que te has empeñado en negar, tomas la foto y la besas…

Por que aun que lo ocultes sabes lo que sientes y esto no es un enamoramiento o una simple atracción física, noo, esto es algo mas… mas fuerte…

Tan fuerte que te duele y lo único que haces es comenzar a sollozar, mientras la aprietas contra tus labios, por que quieres gritar tu dolor, por que quieres decir eso que en la sociedad nadie ve bien, aquello que te hace distinta de tus amigas, de las demás personas, por que siempre lo has sabido…

_._

"_Y TE SIENTES COBARDE…"_

_._

Pues no querías aceptarlo, por que siempre ha estado allí, nunca te has sentido atraída por alguien, por que no eran indicados, por que no sentías amor?...

Eso es debido a que si lo hacías, pero lo negabas, te niegas a ti misma, por que te empeñabas en amar a alguien distintito, por que no te puedes sentir atraída por un hombre, por que no tienes príncipe azul, por que para ti no hay romeo, por eso no creías en el amor, por que no lo habia para ti… Por que no quieres un hombre ideal, y ya lo sabias…

_._

"_POR QUE ALLI ESTUVO"_

_._

Lo sabias, siempre lo supiste… Tu no querías un romeo, porque amabas lo delicado, no querías un príncipe azul por que no querías ser salvada, no tu querías una princesa, una belleza delicada, algo como tu, por eso te fijabas tanto en tu cuerpo, por que te atraían esos rostros de facciones finas y delicadas, asi como las de ellas, no querias voces muy gruesas, querías algo dulce, fuerte pero sin exagerar, querías una Julieta por que guarda esperanzas, ilusiones, soñadoras como tu…

Por que una princesa era fina y se cuidaba, sus manos son suaves y bellas al igual que ella, por que Julieta tiene cultura, por que tiene estilo mas atractivo, personalidad fuerte y frágil, alma dulce y pura.

Siempre lo has tenido presente, y te niegas a ello, por que no lo veías con claridad, por que nadie encarnaba totalmente esas características.

_._

"_ALLI ESTA…"_

_._

Y entonces te das cuenta, que finalmente puedes afrontarlo, tu madre te lo dijo, falta mas que el aspecto físico para amar a una persona y te habías negado a lo que eras por el hecho de que siempre creíste que lo bueno era lo que pensabas eso que creías…

Debido eso nunca esperaste el amor… no creías que alguien podría llegar para ti, y cuando lo hizo no lo quisiste ver, pero entonces te has dado cuenta ya…

_._

"_SIEMPRE ESTUVO PRESENTE"_

_._

Que ahí esta, siempre estuvo… Las señales estan allí, TODAS….

_._

"_ESE DULCE SENTIMIENTO, DOLOROSO SENTIR…"_

_._

Amor, sentir, dulce y amargo…

Al cual no le importa nada… Ni sexo… Ni edad… Ni raza…

Que te hace sentir muy arriba en lo alto… y tan pronto al raz del suelo

_._

"_TAN PROFUNDO, E INDESCRIPTIBLE"_

_._

Algo que esta muy dentro, tanto que nunca te diste cuenta cuando entro, solo lo sientes cuando o aceptas… esta ahí para ti, irresistiblemente te toca sentir sus caracteriticas, te embota todos los sentidos…

_._

"_TAN GRANDE Y LLANO"_

_._

Solo para nunca dejarlo de sentir, por que siempre ha estado… allí, en tu casa, en la sonrisa de mama, en los abrazos de papa, en las preocupaciones de tu hermana, en la forma de molestarte de tu hermano.

Y en su mirar, el de quien esperas sienta lo mismo que tu…

_._

"_TAN INMENSO…. QUE NO LO QUIERES DEJAR IR"_

_._

Eso que te da valor, una vez mas y te sientes lista y te lavas la cara y vas a continuar…

Veras las burlas, hacia ella, hacia ti… pero solo esperas algo… y si lo ves, actuaras…

Y sin darte cuenta tus pasos han sido redirigidos hacia tu lugar…

Te asomas por la ventanilla de la puerta del salón, y te has mordido el labio por que no puedes gritarles y lo sabes… y observas todo… tus amigas pasando algo, ella lo recibe lo e y se ha encogido… crees que no podrá soportarlo, y no tiene por que hacerlo, al menos no sola…

Y te ha llegado lo que necesitabas al verla asi, sola contra todas, y entras… sabes que la puerta rechinara, y no te importa por que quieres que te vea...

Ves a la profesora de cabello llamativo, llamada Sigum si ella, te saluda y te pide tomes asiento… y al hacerlo, diriges tu mirada hacia su lugar ella esconde su rostro detrás de su cabellera agachando su mirar.

Finalmente llegas a tu asiento… y mientras sacas tu libreta la miras, ella esta nerviosa, no te mira, se esconde en sus apuntes, pero no es lo único, no allí estan tus siempre oportunas "amigas", tratando de animarte poniéndote la imagen de un artista pop, que jamas te agradara…

.

-Hay Nanoha, mira, mira- animan a verlo

-Si- dices un tanto fastidiada por su actitud

-Mira sus ojos!, mira!- insiste

-No mas, por favor, no mas – Ya estas harta, hastiada de esto y se lo haces saber.

_._

"_ENTONCES…"_

_._

Y la sientes, allí esta esa caricia, esa mirada, y volteas y sus miradas se cruzan, ella te evita, eso te molesta y mira al frente, y no a ti no a ti, ve a Sigum y te molesta y te acuestas sobre tu banca, mirando hacia tu compañera… imaginando que es ella, sol puedes hacer eso ahora, solo eso.

Signum la mira, allí esta le sonríe, por que lo hace?...

Y te enojas y sencillamente te das cuenta de cuan aburrida estas de todo esto, de fingir y solo quieres llegar a tu casa y acostarte y cerrar los ojos e imaginar que jamas sucedió…

Pero no te quieren dejar, al sonar la campana, te levantas y sales como rayo…

No quieres saber nada, de nada, ni de nadie, pero al parecer no quieren respetar tu decisión, por que tan pronto sales, tus amigas te siguen…

.

Nanoha!-Arisa

-Nano… Nano- Suzuka

-Nanoha-Arisa

-Que le pasara?- pregunta

.

Sabes que no tienen malas intensiones, pero no te podrán ofrecer ningún consuelo, asi pues prefieres irte a casa sin mas ni mas, solo irte.

_._

"_VUELVES A PREGUNTARTE"_

_._

Y en tu camino de regreso a casa tus pensamientos se han vuelto mas turbulentos que antes, tendrás problemas lo sabes, asi pues comienzas a caminar sin rumbo, y cuando te paras sabes donde estas, y si exactamente es ese punto, estas allí donde la encontraste, y te sientes sola, sola ahora que piensas que ella te sacara de su cabeza, que te dejara de mirar, por que se ha acabado, pero algo no te deja simplemente dejarlo asi, no quieres dejarlo ir…

Y ahora recuerdas que tendrás una platica muy fuerte con tus padres y sientes que un muro esta encima de ti.

.

Y allí estan llegas a casa y todos estan allí, y al verlos sentados, Miyuki niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Kyuya tienes en sus manos la libreta, tu padre solo se toma la cabeza entre sus manos, y tu madre te mira confusa.

Y tu… tu ya n puedes mas, y te sueltas a llorar

.

-Lo siento- dices sollozando- lo siento,- lo dices- realmente no se que pasa- dices

-Na…- no dejas terminar a tu madre

-Yo solo se que lo tengo aquí- señalas tu corazón- me duele mama- dices

-…-Tu padre te mira ojos rojos

-No lo puedo evitar- te diriges a el respondiendo su duda

-..Nano…- Miyuki trata

-No…- estas en el piso- no me toques- le dices

-Como paso- pregunta tu hermano cabizbajo

-No lo se- explicas- solo paso, asi, entro, llego, crecio, y no pude evitarlo- es dices

-Pero aun pue…- no dejas terminar a tu papa

-Noo, papa no lo puedo hacer toda mi vida ha sido asi una mentira continua y ya estoy harta- les dices

-Nanoha- tu mama en un hilo de voz

-Lo siento- dices y te levantas y corres y te encierras.

.

Despues de eso, solo esperas odio y demás, tu padre no te habla, tu hermano no te mira, tu hermana se muestra apenada, pero tu madre haba contigo y dice que te apoyara que tarde o temprano ellos entenderán.

-Para el amor mi vida no existe barrera- explica – ellos lo entenderán- te dice, y te acaricia.

Te deja sola y finalmente te duermes.

Y sin embargo en tu inconciente aun existe una lucha, intensa que harás? Te cuestionas, su mirar decía muchas cosas, cosas que eran tu propio reflejo, entonces que haras?...

Finalmente dentro de tus sueños encuentras la respuesta, y caes profundamente dormida…

_._

"_¿CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?... Y LA RESPUESTA EN ESTA OCASIÓN ES SI"_

_._

Ala mañana siguiente, te estiras cómodamente en tu cama, y te das un baño lento, una media sonrisa adorna tu cara, y de repente recuerdas tu rostro iracundo el dia de ayer, accedes a que la intensa sensación de inquietud asalte, la paz que habias conseguido, solo esperas que todo salga bien, bajas uniformada a a sala y tu madre te sonríe, tu padre se ha ido mas temprano de lo normal, ni si quiera te quiere ver, tu hermana agacha la mrada, y Kyuya el decidio pasar una temporada en los dormitorios de la universidad con un amigo…

Suspiras y te armas de valor, para decirles a las únicas dos personas que siguen viéndote como su familia.

.

.

-Oka-san- le llamas- Miyuki- tienes su atención

-Dinos Nanoha-chan- anima

-Quiero decirles- bueno no es como imaginaste- que me di cuenta que soy gay…- nadie dice nada- y estoy ena…- no eso no- y amo a una compañera- sueltas

-…- Silencio

-Y hoy lo aclarare- dices sin mas tapujos- asi que bueno, que dicen?- preguntas

-…-Miyuki, no dijo nada, pero en su mirada habia pesar

-…Pues- mama comenzó-… creo que ya es tarde- te dice tu madre y te das cuenta que tiene razón y sales corriendo disparada.

-…-corres sin mirar atrás

-¡Nanoha!- esa voz es de Miyuki, quien corre tras de ti- espera- grita, te detienes

-…Qu- no terminas te abraza

-Suerte- dice- ah y olvidaste el almuerzo- te lo entrega- anda que mi futura cuñada espera- dice

-Hi!- y con eso reanudas el paso

.

.

Sabia que había llegado tarde, y que la coordinadora me hubiese detenido, no me parecía buena idea, no después de todo, quería aclarar cierto asunto con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos borgoña, realmente ni siquiera prestaba atención completa. Y me sentía algo nerviosa y preocupada, esta mujer realmente puede ser un tormento, sus ojos color rojo aun que no comparables con la de ella, me podían poner bastante nerviosa, la señorita Fujino realmente podía ser terrorífica.

.

.

-Llegando a estas horas?- pregunta

-…- solo asiento

-Pues de una vez aprovecho, por que como tenemos programada la reunión de los padres…

.

.

Y claro como era de suponer no solo me detuvo por llegar tarde, sino que para preguntar por mis padres y algo sobre un banquete que quiere ofrecer, a mi sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado, aun que no puedo quejarme gracias a que ello son grandes de la industria gastronómica a mi no me ira tan mal, por llegar tarde hoy, y todo por que anoche me desvele pensando en ella.

Observo a la coordinadora asomarse levemente para ver el pasillo, mientras sigue hablando.

.

.

-y conversar con tus papas de eso, puede ser mañana a las nueve- dice, pero yo me encontraba concentrada en mirar al pasillo y observar pasar a la causante de mi distracción y como sabia que en ese momento estaba la oportunidad que deseaba, asi es que me arriesgue y entonces realice un movimiento.

.

-tu que crees?- termino de preguntar

.

Ella había entrado a los sanitarios, era ahora o nunca. Me muerdo el labio inferior, mientras volvía el rostro para verle y decirle de forma dócil.

.

-ehh, disculpe- mientras me giraba sobre mi propio eje, en clara señal de nerviosismo, por lo que pudiera decir-lo que pasa es que voy a llegar tarde a clases- dije señalando el salo, pero verdaderamente el salón era lo menos que me importaba.

-Ah bueno tranquila yo luego le mando el permiso a la profesora- dijo de forma delicada, pero me dio una sonrisa que no comprendí y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, y con la mano me indico que podía retirarme.

.

Así es que lentamente procedí a caminar, por aquel pasillo, donde hace apenas ayer sucedió el extraño acontecimiento, como lo llame. Ahora bien rápidamente camine hacia donde se encontraba mi objetivo, para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Entre al baño un poco nerviosa, por que sabia lo que sucedería a continuación y me daría mucho miedo equivocarme, asi es que una vez estando dentro, primero tengo conocimiento que ha estas horas nadie viene por lo temprano que es, segundo me asomo para comprobar ese hecho y me doy cuenta que la única que se encuentra aquí a parte de mi, es ella y me paro en el lavabo que se sitúa frente al baño del cual ella ahora esta saliendo.

_. _

"_CREES EN EL DESTINO?... Y DICES SI"_

_._

Al fin, veo abrirse a puerta, ella se aseguraba de algo adentro, respiro y la veo salir, ella levanta el rostro y me ve, su mano izquierda posada en una de las paredes del pequeño baño, y la otra en la puerta, su rostro refleja sorpresa, solo es un instante, por que ella sale, y enseguida oculta su rostro del mío, la veo caminar a paso raundo, y situarse a mi lado sin mirarme fijamente, abrió un poco el grifo y me observaba un momento a través del espejo, para después concentrarse en la tarea de lavarse las manos, durante todo este tiempo estuve tomando fuertemente mi mochila, y observe todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, para cuando termino de lavarse las manos, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que al seguir sus movimientos mi cuerpo se había estado moviendo en su mismo compas, ella cerro la llave del agua y se seco las manos en su falda, miro mis ojos levemente, y volvió a agachar su mirada, tratando de pasar a un lado mio, sabia que debía actuar ya, por acto de reflejo mi mano izquierda tomo la suya, para impedir que se fuera.

_._

"_Y EL POR QUE?... ESTA VEZ LA RESPUESTA ES SENCILLA"_

_._

Mi corazón, mi mente, mi sangre, mis ojos, todo, todo fluye por ella, solo asi sin mas, y te das cuenta que cuando se quiere marchar, que tiene miedo, miedo de ti, de tu reacción, de esto, el mismo miedo que tu tenias, pero ya no ya no mas, por que en esta ocasión y con toda certeza sabes lo que quieres.

Y entonces la llamas

_-FATE-_

_._

"_POR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA, POR QUE SIENTES AMOR"_

_._

Y sus hermosos rubíes se posan en tus ojos, y tu quieres fundirte en ellas, pero ves la incertidumbre, quizás por que desde que llego no le has dicho nada, pero sabes en cierto sentido eso te da felicidad.

El hecho de que se halla detenido al solo hablarle, el hecho de que solo le apretaste brevemente la mano y ha renunciado a lo que se que estaba pensando mientras se lavaba las manos.

Hoy te alegras de ver esa chispa en sus ojos, sabes que es lo mismo que estas sintiendo, por la sencilla razón de que ambas comparten lo mismo, hoy te has arreglado exclusivamente, para ella y tienes un regalo. Y no solo eso, ahora antes al tomar su mano, la corriente que se ha esparcido por tu cuerpo ha sido una sensación indescriptible, y sabes que ella también la ha sentido.

Pero antes quiere ver algo…

_._

"_POR QUE LA AMAS…"_

_._

Ella mira, todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, entonces tu te quitas de la coleta el moño oscuro que tienes para ella, aquel que compraste ayer, antes de llegar a casa, y lo pones en la parte final de sus dorados cabellos, sentir su cabello en tu mano ha sido increíble, tan sedoso, desde que su cabello crecio y comenzó a estorbar en tu visión de su cuerpo y te ha estado molestando ahora ya no, a si que sin mas, te atreves a hacer eso que siempre has soñado.

Le acomodas el flequillo, en una caricia que se te antojaba lenta para sentir su cabello, su piel, tan suave y tersa, ella ha bajado la mirada, pero tu no te detienes, no deseas mas que nada esto y lo vas a disfrutar lo máximo posible, pasas tus manos por su cabello, un mechon dorado, quieres mas, pasas las manos por su cabello, una, dos veces, y te atreves, acercas tu rostro y tu naris entra en contacto con su frente y sientes una gran electricidad correr tu espalda, un escalofrio lindo, aspiras el aroma a nardos que desprende y lo sabes, siempre te ha atraído, todo de ella, posas tus manos, en sus mejillas tan blandas, tan lindas.

Y caes en cuenta de que

_._

"_AMAS A …"_

_._

A Fate, mas que a nadie, mas de lo que te pudiste llegar a imaginar, y notas que su mirada esta fija al suelo y posas delicadamente tus frias huellas digitales en su barbilla, buscando su mirada, y te das cuenta ella mira tus labios, y eso hace que tu corazón se dispare y no puedes evitar imitarla, miras los suyos, y allí estan.

Dos hermosos, carnosos, rojos, y mus deseables labios gruesos, llamándote, nombrándote sin hacerlo, ella tiene una leve sonrisa, que te invita a continuar con este nuevo juego, este resulta ser por demás emocionante, excitante, tomas otro de sus mechones y lo acaricias, lo acomodas, miras como pasa saliva por su garganta, esa que ahora descubres que te llama mucho, te atrae demasiado, quisieras posar los labios, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en sus labios nuevamente, su barbilla y bajar y sentir en tus labios el latido de las pulsaciones que recorren su cuello.

Y entonces ella intenta decir algo, tu posas tu mano izquierda en su barbilla, dedo pulgar en ella.

_._

"_Y YA NADA TE ALEJARA DE ELLA"_

_._

La dejas hablar, hasta que te das cuenta que… no…

_-Nanoha yo quería decirte que la verda…- pero no quieres escuchar esto_

_-shh- pones un dedo sobre tus labios para silenciarla, no quieres mas palabras._

Ustedes comparten todo en el silencio, por que resulta ser su aliado, en amarse, y no deseas disculpas, por que no deseas eso…

Sonríes de medio lado mientras piensas que:

"_Esta es la pelea mas grande, la mas importante, tu lucha personal, lo único que realmente te importa por que sencillamente, ella es lo único que te interesa…"_

Ves el suelo en donde estan y caes en cuenta que este ha compartido contigo, ayer tristeza y negación, aceptación y hoy este momento único y estarías dispuesta a besarlo.

Sientes sus dedos, acariciar tu rostro y para ti es una invitación, una invitación a continuar y a acercarse, entonces con valentía inclinas tu cara, y te vas acercando a su boca, sientes su respirar entre cortado, esta nerviosa y emocionada, pero ha escondido los labios y subes hacia su nariz, su tabique realmente, te has frenado por que tu primer beso, no debe de ser con el rostro inclinado, te alejas tomas aire, y tomas una decisión.

Y tu primer beso será… a… su…nariz…

Por que deseas que esta Julieta, tome mas valor y te bese fieramente como un romeo…

Y te separas y la ves, ella te sonríe, y finalmente puedes sonreir…

.

_NYAHAHA- ries libremente, sin ocultar ya nada_

_-JEJEJE- unes sus frentes, y ries amenamente realmente adoras amar asi._

_._

_Y Entonces ella te sorprende…_

_Y al reir y alejarte, toma un rostro de seriedad por un momento, y te toma el rostro, como tu lo hiciste y le dejas hacerlo libremente, por que te encanta su tacto, pone sus dos manos en tu rostro, después las separa, y toma tu mano, y te sorprende que ella, bese el interior de esta de una forma que solo puedes describir y sentir como sublime… y te deja con la boca abierta, al sentir sus labios en tus dedos y te cuesta controlarte para no besar de una vez tus labios, pero la dejas seguir y ella baja sus manos, las de ambas unidas, y tu las guías a tu cintura, ella pone ambas manos a tus costados como un caricia, con su nariz acaricia la tuya, y no puedes estar mas feliz por lo que pasara, sientes su respirar cálido, lleno de amor, y sientes su labio inferior y abres tus labios, la quieres ya…_

_Ella acaricia tu labio superior con el suyo, y notas su aliento, recorrer el tuyo, e increíblemente como si, de un bocadillo se tratara la boca se te hace literalmente agua, y sus labios vuelven a jugar con los tuyos, y sientes perder la cordura, hace ya bastante rato que tienes los ojos cerrados, y ella también, y sientes por fin tus labios y los suyo unidos, y en la habitación tu solo escuchas, el movimiento de sus labios juntos, en una caricia, estremeciéndose la una a la otra, y finalmente la cereza del pastel, llega cuando se unen totalmente al sentir, una suave, traviesa, tímida, húmeda, lengua pedir paso, que sin espera tiene acceso…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>EXTRA<em>

_._

_._

Después de eso, tu sonrisa no puede ser mas grande, y tu felicidad tan inmensa, una sonrisa cómplice una vez mas, y ambas tomadas de las manos salen de los sanitarios, caminando tranquilamente al aula, en el camino pueden observar a la coordinadora que les sonríe, a su lado una joven peliazul la coordinadora a abraza por la espalda y nos guiña el ojo, la joven de ojos verdes, se cruza de brazos, ahora entiendo la mirada.

.

Mas adelante, veo a una de mis amigas caminar hacia nosotras, y como si le hubiesen golpeado el estomago se detiene… y

.

-Hey tu…- dice Arisa, señalando a Fate- acosadora de quinta suelta a mi amiga- reclama.

.

Yo al sentir que Fate podría flaquear, le aprieto la mano, quiero que presencie esto.

-Arisa- la llamo- no la vuelvas a llamar asi- le advierto

Ella me mira desconcertada

-Pero- dice

Alzo la mano para detener sus siguientes argumentos

-Pero, nada Arisa- digo- Fate-chan, no es ninguna acosadora- le aclaro- ella es mi vida entera- declaro, y veo a Fate sonrojada y yo sonrio

Arisa intenta decir algo

-Tu tambien lo eres para mi- dice Fate- y tu- señala a Arisa- mas te vale no tratar de molestar a mi novia- woau que mirada

Arisa solo asiente y asi pasamos de ella, la verdad la clase es lo que menos nos importa ahora…

_._

_._

_._

_Y ASI ES COMO A VECES INICIA EL AMOR, TAN SOLO … SIN DECIR NADA_

_._

_._

_FIN…_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien espero que les haya gustado…. Cuídense, y gracias por su apoyo… Oh cualquier cosa ya saben no duden en decirme.

KARLHA ESTRADA SE DESPIDE...


	3. Chapter 3- quieren epilogo?

SIN DECIR NADA EPILOGO?

.

.

.

Hola bien antes que nada saludos brevemente leyendo entre los reviews por allí el de una personita me hizo pensar… y claro pedir su opinión quieren un epilogo?

.

.

Si asi lo quisieran que quisieran ver?

EL FUTURO… CERCANO?

SI EL PAPA DE NANOHA LA ACEPTO?

QUE SUCEDIÓ?

.

.

Me gustaría su opinión, si es asi para trabajar en ello, por eso pido su ayuda y opnion?

AH, respodere los reviews.

.

.

Y NF: Gracias alondra, no me tires tantas flores jeje, gracias por leerlo.

Shionsono98: Gracias, la verdad si algo acosadoras ambas, pero bueno, por allí hay un rfran que dice que siempre hay un roto para un descocido jajaja y aquí tienes la prueba, jaja. Agradezco que lo hayas leído…

Tsunade-obachan: Gracias a ti por leeerlo, y pues espero que haya sido lo que esperabas…

Nashi T.H.D.H : Hola… bueno primero que nada gracias por leer esta adaptación, y me alegra a verte ayudado en algo, si esto te hizo reflexionar, de cierta manera te dire que esa la primera parte de lo que hablo nanoha tiene que ver estrictamente con la forma que tuve y que he cambiado un poco gracias a alguien… espero que te pueda seguir ayudando… por cierto yo también lei tu bio… (en que será que me entiendes?), en fin espero que estes bien y comentes acerca de lo que planteo..

Momo: En serio?, estoy pensando en otro que me encontré, pero este seria con tintes de comedia ya vere si lo hago, saludos y gracias por leer.

NanoFateFan: Quisiera que me dijeses que quieres ver, por ti estoy pidiendo opiniones por que me gustaría saber que les gustaría en este posible epilogo y ver que tal, gracias por la ayuda sinceramente, a veces confundo los términos y me lo dejaste en claro… saludos.

BELLA: Gracias, y espero que si se hace el epilogo también te guste

anairaMC5 : Gracias, me encantaría saber si quieren un epilogo.

.

.

.

Bien ok, lo dejo a su consideración quieren epilogo? Que les gustaría ver?

Ustedes deciden, y yo lo escribo….

Sino quieren epilogo pues espero que les haya gustado el final…

Saludos y que estén bien…


End file.
